My Dear
by Expreso Midnight
Summary: La tia de Noctis acaba de morir y el es el unico que podra cuidar de su pequeña problematica, adorable y linda primita. Lightning & Noctis.
1. La llegada

Hola, scarlett al habla, aunque no he terminado mi otro fic "amor en secundaria", Necesitaba hacer este fic.

Scarlett: Este fic es muy especial por que las aventuras que los personajes vivan representan a mi primo y a mí: Mi primo que vivía en McAllen, Alexander es como el hermano mayor que no tengo, el y yo hacíamos un montón de estupideces y siempre nos terminaban atrapando y castigándonos, pero eso se acabo mi primo se mudo a los ángeles y ya no lo veo (solo en año nuevo).

Ivy: ¡Pobre scarlett! (ivy me abraza consolándome).

Scarlett: Gracias, bueno quitando lo triste.

Ivy y Scarlett: ¡Disfruten!

Alexander, esto es por ti, si estás leyendo esto espero que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

XOX

Era alrededor de las 9:30am cuando uno de los mayordomos me aviso de que mi padre necesitaba hablarme de algo importante.

"¿Qué querrá ahora?"Dije algo frustrado por el sueño.

Al poco tiempo llegue al estudio de mi padre que estaba a unas puertas de mi cuarto.

"Padre, necesitas algo" mire a mi padre que estaba viendo por la ventana, cuando volteo a verme tenía cara de preocupado.

"Papa, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿le ocurrió algo al cristal?" Dije preocupado al ver que mi padre no me respondía.

"No nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tu tía Amelia acaba de morir" Sentí una punzada en mi cuerpo.

"¿pero cómo? "

"Tenía leucemia" papa parecía calmado y triste, obviamente no quería llorar enfrente de mí.

"y, ¿Quién se ocupara de su reino?" Mi padre y yo nos sentamos juntos.

"El consejo de arcadia, cuando tu prima cumpla su mayoría de edad podrá encargarse ella". Mi cabeza dolía por tantas cosas en mi mente, pero de repente algo paso por mi mente…

"Y, ¡¿Qué pasara con mi prima?"

"No sabemos, no hay tantos familiares disponibles que puedan cuidar de ella".

Pobrecita es solo una niña.

"Pero…" Mi padre susurra.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué dirías si tu prima viviera con nosotros?"

"¿Vivir con nosotros?"

El asiente con la cabeza.

Me quede pensando unos momentos, sería divertido que ella viniera siempre pasan cosas divertidas y un tanto raras cuando esta aquí.

"Seria genial" Le sonrió a mi padre.

"De acuerdo, avisare a los guardia para que envíen un auto por ella, Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Tendría que ausentarme unos días para arreglar unos asuntos del reino de arcadia, así que tendrás que cuidarla tu mientras no estoy".

En mi habitación…

Me terminaba de arreglar cuando escuche un toque en mi puerta.

"¡Noct, somos nosotros, abre! La voz de mi buen amigo prompto se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mis mejores amigos.

"Oye, noctis, ¿Por qué todos parecen tan alterados?" Gladiolus pregunta mientras él y los demás se sientan en los sillones de piel oscura.

"Mi tía acaba de morir y como no había nadie que cuide de mi prima va a vivir con nosotros"

"¿En serio?" Ignis se ajusta los lentes.

"Un momento, ¿noctis tiene una prima?" Prompto parecía confundido.

"Si, ¿No te lo habíamos dicho?" Gladiolus le sonríe a la obvia respuesta.

"Supongo que no" Prompto frunce el ceño y sus labios forman un puchero.

Vagamente recordé que prompto es un amigo reciente y obviamente no sabía de mi prima.

Aunque mis amigos me ayudarían a cuidar a mi prima, noctis no podía quitarse el sentimiento de preocupación de la mente, Y si ¿no era un buen primo?, ¿Podría ser capaz de cuidar a su prima?

Gladiolus noto que noctis estaba preocupado.

"Oye, prompto no le ibas a enseñar a ignis las nuevas armas del ejercito"

"Claro" Ignis y prompto salen de la habitación.

Gladiolus espera a que los dos salgan antes de volver a hablar.

"Ahora que se fueron dime que te ocurre"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No me engañas, algo te ocurre, puedes decirme" Gladiolus le sonríe tranquilamente.

Noctis dudo unos momentos antes de hablar "Mi padre tendrá que irse unos días y yo tengo que cuidar a mi prima, solo".

"Y, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

Noctis se levanto del mueble y mira por la ventana.

"No soy lo suficientemente capaz para cuidarla"

"Pero noctis, si puedes cuidar de un reino completo, ¿Qué te impide cuidar de ella?"

"Hace unos años atrás..."

FLASHBACK

Era un invierno frio de verdad, los arboles y los lagos congelados, las calles blanquecinas y el aire frio era lo único que se veía. En esta época vemos a un joven noctis de 17 años y su pequeña prima de 10 años, Ambos decidieron pasear por el bosque en busca de una aventura.

"¡Nocty espera, no vayas tan rápido!" La pequeña prima de noctis intenta alcanzar el ritmo de su primo.

"Vamos no sea tan lenta, algodoncito de azúcar" Noctis se burla de prima.

"¡No me llames así!" La pequeña apresura su paso e intenta alcanzar a su primo mayor.

"No me alcanzas"

Noctis siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de su prima.

"¿Nocty?" La pequeña busca a su primo pero él no responde.

"Noctis, ¿Dónde estás?" Seguía sin recibir respuesta de su primo y empezó a sentir miedo.

"¡Te atrape!" Noctis sale de entre unos arbustos y carga a su prima.

"¡Noctis!" La pequeña le da a noctis pequeños (e inútiles) puñetazos en el pecho.

Cuando noctis bajo a su primita al suelo ella estaba haciendo pucheros.

"¡Odio cuando me asustas!" La pequeña sale corriendo.

"¡Espera, no te alejes!" Noctis intenta alcanzarla pero hay algo que la pequeña no vio, cerca de donde ella corría había un lago congelado muy frágil.

"¡Cuidado!" Noctis solo alcanzo a ver como ella caía al agua congelada.

"¡No!" Noctis salto al agua incluso sabiendo que esta estaba helada pero no podía dejarla ahí, no podía perderla…

Al entrar al agua noctis se sumergió e intento tomarla de la mano pero ella seguía sumergiéndose, cuando por fin la alcanzo ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos y casi no le quedaba aire, fue cuando se apresuro a la superficie y salió del agua.

"Noctis, tengo mucho frio" Ella apenas puede hablar con el temblor de sus labios.

"Aguanta un poco más, ya estamos cerca"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

"Ese día mi prima fue internada en el hospital y estuvo a punto de morir, no pude cuidarla".

Gladiolus abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente cerro la boca, nunca le había hablado de este tipo de cosas antes, extendió el brazo volteo a noctis para que lo mirada directamente a los ojos.

"Sé que te preocupa que vuelva a pasar algo como eso, pero debes confiar en ti mismo". Gladiolus le sonríe y se va dejando a noctis solo con sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez tengas razón"

FUERA DEL CASTILLO…

Todos estaban reunidos a la espera de la prima del príncipe noctis, hasta que un auto negro se paro enfrente de todos.

El chofer salió del auto y abrió la puerta del auto.

"Tengo el honor de presentar a la princesa de arcadia, Claire farron" Dijo el chofer con una sonrisa.

XOX

Scarlett: Bien, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo (En los ojos de scarlett empezaban a formarse lagrimas y sale corriendo).

Ivy: ¡scarlett!, ¡no me dejes sola! (T.T) Em.…yo… ¡Nos vemos luego! (Ivy sale corriendo al igual que scarlett).


	2. El Hardy Rock

Scarlett: ¡Hola a todos!, Me disculpo por mi repentino comportamiento en el anterior capitulo, Lo que pasa es que me entraron recuerdos y me puse un poco triste.

Ivy: Se que te duele pero ¡sabes que tengo miedo escénico y tú me dejaste sola!

Scarlett: Bien, no volverá a suceder.

Ivy: Bueno, así me siento más tranquila.

XOX

"Tengo el honor de presentar a la princesa de arcadia, Claire Farron" Dijo el chofer con una sonrisa.

Mi prima sale del auto negro, ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vi (Hace 4 años) Era un poco más alta pero solo me llega como al pecho, Sus ojos eran ligeramente más oscuros y su cabello le había crecido un poco más.

Mi prima y yo entramos al castillo pero ninguno de los dos hablo aunque no era un silencio incomodo.

Seguimos sin hablar hasta que mi prima se detuvo con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me acerco un poco pero ella empieza a llorar.

"Noctis…" Su voz suena débil y pequeña.

Justamente fue aquí donde me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, ella empieza a llorar en mi pecho.

"Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí" Intento consolarla pero ella solo sigue llorando.

"Como extraño a mi madre, Nocty" Ella no paraba de llorar.

"Pero yo estoy aquí, no estás sola" Mis intentos de consolarla empezaban a funcionar, poco a poco empezó a calmarse.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

"¿Cómo sigue?" Prompto dice melancólico.

"Dejo de llorar pero se quedo dormida"

"Debe ser difícil para ella" Ignis y Gladiolus se internan en la charla.

"Supongo"

"Creo que sería mejor para ella que no habláramos del tema…por ahora" Ignis dice en voz baja para evitar que los escuche ella.

"Por supuesto"

"Iré a ver como esta" Noctis va hacia la habitación de su prima.

"¿Saben cómo es ella?" Prompto dice en tono confundido.

"Bueno, la última vez que la vimos fue hace años" Gladiolus se sienta junto a ignis y le sonríe.

"¡Muchachos, no está mi prima!" Noctis corre a toda prisa.

"¿Cómo que no está?" Ignis y los demás se empiezan a alterar.

"¡No está en su cama!"

"No debe de estar muy lejos, vamos a buscarla" Una vez que noctis termino su frase, Todos se separaron.

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

Después de un par de minutos los chicos se volvieron a encontrar.

"¿La encontraron?" Noctis estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco.

"No" Fue la misma respuesta de todos.

"Oh no, sabía que no podía cuidar de…" Noctis se detuvo al escuchar una risita que venía de los jardines.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ignis y los demás salen a buscar al causante de ese ruido.

"¿Qué demonios?" Noctis y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a stella.

"Stella, ¿qué haces aquí?" Noctis y los demás estaban muy confundidos.

"Estaba hablando con alguien"

"¿Con quién?"

"Hola primo" Claire sale detrás de stella y saluda a su primo.

"¡Lightning!, ¡Que alegría que estés bien!" Noctis abraza fuerte mente a su prima.

"Noct, me asfixias" Lightning empieza a ponerse azul.

"Lo siento" Noctis rompe el abrazo.

"¿Pero qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas dormida"

"Si, pero luego me desperté y me acorde de las hermosas rosas de tu jardín"

En ese momento noctis noto la rosa roja en su cabello, Noctis sintió ternura al instante.

"Bien, pero mejor me avisas antes, nos habías asustados a todos"

"Lo siento"

"Bueno, ahora stella, ¿Qué hacías aquí?"Noctis dice curioso.

"Tenía que decirte algo, pero me tope con tu prima y se me olvido que era, vendré luego cuando me acuerde" Stella se marcha con una sonrisa.

"Bien eso fue raro" Prompto comenta con otra sonrisa, Lightning por su parte se escabullo por los laberintos de rosas.

"A que no me atrapas noctis" Lightning grito desde lo lejos.

"¡Otra vez no!" Noctis y los chicos tuvieron que buscar a Lightning otra vez.

HORAS MAS TARDE…

Después de horas de correr por fin atraparon a la chiquilla, La cual sabía correr muy bien.

"¡Eso fue muy divertido!, ¿Jugamos otra vez?" Lightning se dirige a ellos con una sonrisa.

"¡NO!" Todos le dicen al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo"

"Estoy tan cansado" Prompto se deja caer en uno de los sofás del cuarto de noctis.

"Yo también" Gladiolus se deja caer sobre prompto.

"Gladiolus estas encima de mi" Prompto se queja.

"Ni modo" Dice con una sonrisa.

"Hay algo que no entiendo" Gladiolus se levanta.

"¿Qué cosa?" Noctis e ignis se sienta juntos.

"Si tu prima se llama claire, ¿Por qué la llamas Lightning?"

"Por que cuando era más pequeña casi me caí un rayo jugando con noctis, desde entonces me llama así" Ella le dice con una sonrisa.

"Bien, supongo que eso resuelve mi duda"

"Saben, tengo una idea, Porque no vamos al feria"

"¡Sí!, vamos primo"

"No si se sea un lugar…" Noctis se detuvo al ver la carita de cachorro triste de su prima.

"Está bien"

"¡Sí!" lightning y prompto dicen muy alegres.

EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES "wonderland"…

"Bien, ya llegamos"

"Que hermoso lugar" Lightning parece disfrutar el lugar.

"Sabía que te gustaría, ¿A cuál juego quieres subir primero?" Prompto l sonríe.

"¡A todos!" Lightning toma de la mano a noctis y lo jala en dirección a los juegos.

Fue un tiempo largo de juegos mecánicos y uno de muchos caramelos por fin llegaron a lo mejor de lo mejor: La montaña rusa Hardy Rock.

"No sé si deberías subir" El sobre protector noctis se dirige a su prima.

"Oh vamos noctis"

"No te preocupes, Noct yo iré con ella" Prompto le sugiere.

"Cuando me dices eso solo me preocupas mas"

"Es eso o acaso tienes miedo" Prompto le insinúa.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces vamos" Prompto y lightning lo jalan hacia el juego.

Pero para mal de todos la fila era algo larga.

"Que estupidez, odio esperar" Noctis dice frustrado.

"Tal vez no sea tan lenta la fila" Lightning dice esperanzada.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE…

"¡No puedo creer que tardáramos una hora en llegar!" Gladiolus dice en enojo total.

"Por lo menos ya es nuestro turno" Lightning dice sonriendo.

Pero cuando iban a avanzar solo quedaban asientos para dos personas.

20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

"No puedo creer que ignis y lightning se subieran sin nosotros" Noctis dice frustrado.

"Solo quedaban dos asientos y ellos eran los más cercanos, ya supéralo" Gladiolus aguanta la tentación de darle un zape.

"Por favor salgan del Rock Hardy por la izquierda" La voz del altavoz dijo.

Aquí fue donde ignis y lightning salieron con camisetas del Rock Hardy y con sus cabellos revueltos.

"¿Están bien?" Noctis dice con un tono pequeño de preocupación.

"Eso fue…" Ignis empieza la frase.

"Genial" Lightning la termina.

"Danos las llaves del auto, necesitamos reposo" Ignis le pide las llaves a prompto y se dirigen al auto.

"¡Tenemos que subir!" Prompto dice emocionado.

"Por supuesto" Gladiolus y prompto chocan sus manos.

Noctis de repente sintió la vibración de su teléfono por un mensaje que decía:

Querido príncipe noctis, le avisamos que su padre llegara hoy al reino en una hora, necesitamos que regrese lo más rápido posible.

El consejo del reino.

"Tenemos que regresarnos, mi padre llegara en una hora"

"Pero ya casi en nuestro turno" Gladiolus le contradice.

"No se preocupen chicos, miren, son las 6:00, son 20 minuto del recorrido, 10 minutos para hallar el auto y 20 para llegar eso nos deja a las 6:50 o sea 10 minutos de sobra" Prompto los deja pasmados.

"Si pudiste resolver eso, ¿Por qué repruebas matemáticas?" gladiolus y noctis le preguntan.

"Porque esto es importante"

Después de todo el mal rato por fin llegaron al castillo de noctis exactamente como prompto dijo.

"Lo logramos" Noctis dice victorioso.

"Hola, hijo" El rey Caelum por fin llego.

"Hola, padre"

"Hola señor Caelum" Los chicos saludan a el padre de noctis.

"Hola muchachos"

"¡Tío caelum!" Lightning corre hacia él y lo abrasa.

"Hola claire"

"¿Dónde estabas tío?"

"Emm… tenía unos asuntos pendiente"

"¿Qué asuntos?"

"Te lo diré después, y díganme, ¿Hicieron algo divertido?"

"¡Fuimos a la feria!" Lightning dijo con emoción pero noctis rápidamente le tapo la boca.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"¡Nada!" Todos dijeron de excusa.

XOX

Scarlett: Aquí termina el segundo capítulo.

Ivy: Vaya por poco y los atrapan.

Scarlett: si, eso me recuerda cuando mis primos y yo nos fuimos a esa montaña y fue muy divertido.


	3. Un dia en la playa

No hay nada que odie más que las mañanas, pero algo extraño pasaba, sentía un bulto a mi lado.

"¿Qué demonios?" Me senté en mi cama y quite la manta y descubrí a mi prima dormida en mi cama, ¿Cuándo se había metido en ella?

"Nocty, tengo frio" Dijo soñolienta cuando tomo la manta y se volvió a tapar.

"¿Tu qué haces aquí?"

"Tuve una pesadilla y me metí aquí contigo"

"¿Cómo no me desperté?"

"Tienes un sueño muy pesado"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que si, En la noche me tropecé y se cayó el vaso de agua de tu mesita de noche y no te despertaste".

"¿hiciste qué?"

"¡Nada!" Lightning sale de mi cama y corre fuera de mi cuarto.

"Que voy a hacer con ella"

HORA DEL DESAYUNO…

Gladiolus, ignis y yo estábamos desayunando en el palacio mientras prompto estaba jugando con mi prima.

"Entonces les decía…" Ignis estaba a punto de hablar hasta que mi prima y prompto lo interrumpieron.

"¡Lo logro!" Lightning dice feliz.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

"¡Prompto gano en el ultimo nivel del Guitar Hero!"

"Eso es imposible, la única forma de ganar es dominar el solo de guitarra de buried alive de avenged sevenfold" Gladiolus suena intrigado.

"Eso fue lo que hice, pero por accidente rompí una lámpara" Prompto usa de defensa.

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Ignis le dice con desconfianza.

"¡Nada!"

"¿Saben?, hoy hace mucho calor, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la playa?" Lightning dice de la nada.

"Light, ayer mi papa casi nos atrapa y no nos vamos a arriesgar otra vez" Le dije con firmeza.

"Claro pero, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?" Ella me toma del brazo y me lleva a otra habitación.

"Mira primo sebe que ustedes no salen mucho así que voy a agregar diversión a su vida"

"Que linda eres prima pero no voy a ir a la playa, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Oh, claro que vas a ir incluso si te tengo que meter en un costal de papas" Me dice con firmeza.

HORAS MAS TARDE…

Después de varias horas de camino ignis aparco el coche en el estacionamiento de la playa.

"Como me encanta la playa" Ignis dice saliendo del coche.

"Les dije que valdría la pena venir" La pequeña lightning sale del auto.

"Por cierto, gladiolus, ¿Podrías sacarlo?" Lightning se dirige a gladiolus.

"Por supuesto" Gladiolus abre el maletero y saca un costal de papas donde venia noctis amarrado y con la boca tapada con un calcetín.

"Hola, Noct" Gladiolus le sonríe y le quita el calcetín de la boca.

"¡Qué diablos les pasa!"

"¿porque ese humor?" lightning se acerca a él.

"¡Porque me acabas de secuestrar solo para que fuera a la playa!"

"No te secuestre, solo te lleve en contra de tu voluntad"

"¡Eso es secuestro!"

"Oh, entonces si se aprende algo todos los días, pero no te preocupes tu querida prima te empaco tu traje de baño, bloqueador solar, una toalla y tus lentes de sol"

"Ya que" Noctis sale del saco.

"Bueno, ¡Ahora vamos a disfrutar de este día en la playa!" Prompto grita como grito de victoria.

"¡Sí!"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO CAELUM…

"¿Dónde se abran metido esta vez?" El rey caelum se queja por no encontrar a su hijo y a su sobrina.

"Disculpe majestad, ¿Acaso está buscando a alguien?" Uno de los guardias le pregunta.

"Si, ¿No han visto a mi hijo o a mi sobrina?"

"Si la verdad la vi a ella y a los amigos del príncipe arrastrando un costal de papas hace unas horas"

"¿Un costal de papas?, ¿Qué harían con eso?"

DEVUELTA A LA PLAYA…

Lightning y los chicos empezaron a jugar un partido de voleibol mientras que noctis dormía debajo de una sombrilla.

Pero Lightning realmente disfrutaba de este día todavía más ya que ella y gladiolus iban ganando. (Lightning y gladiolus están en el mismo equipo e ignis y prompto están en otro).

"Oigan tengo una idea" Lightning detiene el juego.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ignis y los demás se acercan a ella.

"Escuchen, parece que noctis está algo aburrido, hay que alegrarlo un poco" Lightning les susurra a todos una idea graciosa pero que le traería muchos problemas.

"Suena divertido" Prompto le sonríe.

Todos se acercaron discretamente a noctis y lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas.

"¡Que rayos les pasa!" Noctis se retorcijaba para librarse pero fue en vano, Cuando los chicos se acercaron lo suficiente lo empezaron a balancearlo hacia el agua.

"¡1…2…3!"Todos gritan a la vez y dejan caer al agua a noctis.

"¡Malditos!" Noctis sale corriendo del agua y los persigue.

"¡Hay viene noctis!, ¡Corran!" Lightning y sus amigos se separan y corren lo más rápido posible.

"¡Demonios!" Noctis se pone en marcha a buscar a sus amigos y a su prima, pero su búsqueda no tiene resultado hasta que los encuentra en una disco playera.

"Miren noctis ya nos encontró" Prompto le sonríe mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"

"Descansamos un poco" Lightning dice muy relajada.

"¿Por qué me arrojaron al agua?"

"Parecías muy aburrido" Gladiolus le sonríe.

"Oigan hay un concurso de karaoke, ¿Qué tal si vamos a participar?" Lightning cambia el tema enseguida.

"Ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar" Noctis se sienta al lado de prompto.

"Yo si" Prompto comenta enseguida.

"¿En serio?" Ignis le pregunta.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste?"

"Nunca me lo preguntaron"

"Sería una vergüenza que participaras" Una voz desconocida suena.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Noctis se dirige de mala forma.

"Soy Fred Thompson, soy el ganador desde hace tres años" Ese chico que se nos acerco, debió tener muchas agallas para hablarnos de ese modo.

"¿En serio creen que puedan ganar este año?" Noctis le dice en tono desafiante.

"Por supuesto"

"Ya lo veremos porque mi amigo rubio canta mejor que tu"

"¿Te crees muy seguro?, Entonces apostemos"

"Bien, ¿Qué apuestas?"

"Si yo gano…mmm...me llevo a tu amigo de lentes, si tu ganas te damos el trofeo"

"¿A ignis?, ¿para qué lo quieres?"

"Es muy lindo"

"Trato" Noctis y fred estrechan sus manos.

"Hasta entonces"

"¡¿Qué!" Ignis se quedo en estado de shock.

"No te preocupes ignis, voy a ganar el concurso y a ti" Prompto le guiña un ojo.

Cuando ignis escucho esto se empezó a sonrojar.

Ignis se sentía un poco nervioso por la situación: ¿Qué tal si prompto no ganaba?, ¿Qué harían esos chicos con él?

"Ignis ¿estás bien?" Lightning se percato de su cara de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, no es nada"

Después de unas angustiosas horas para ignis por fin llego el momento.

"Hola a todos soy yo Snow villiers el presentador del concurso de canto, Hoy es día de duelo así que fred thompson contra nuestro nuevo concursante prompto"

"Primero fred, ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?"

"Don't wanna go home"

"Muy bien, ¡Rueden la canción!"

Al decir esto la canción seleccionada empieza a sonar.

"Check that out check that out

That's my song that's my song

Where my drinks I've been waiting much too long much too long

And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a...

The last thing on my mind is going home

From the window to the wall

This club is jumping til tomorrow

Is it daylight or is it nighttime

1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4

We gon' tear the club up til

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

Yeah so we losing control

Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown

Let the club shut down

We won't go oh oh oh

Burn it down

To the flow oh oh oh

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over

Errbody jumping on the sofa sofa

Standing on the chairs

Standing on the bars

No matter day or night I'm shining

Bitch I'm a star

From the window to the wall

This club is jumping til tomorrow

Is it daylight or is it nighttime

1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4

We gon' tear the club up til

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

Yeah so we losing control

Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown

Let the club shut down

We won't go oh oh oh

Burn it down

To the flo oh oh oh

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer

Told her and her girlfriend that's speaking my cobana

Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer

Have another drink with me shawty where your manners

Take another shot another shot shot shot shot

I can make it hot make it hot

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

Yeah so we losing control

Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown

Let the club shut down

We won't go oh oh oh

Burn it down

To the flo oh oh oh

Ayo me say day oh

Daylight come and we don't wanna go home"

"¡Así se canta mi amigo!, bien el siguiente es prompto"

"¡Tu puedes pro!" Lightning le dan ánimos.

"¡Eres el mejor!" Sus amigos los animaba.

"Y, ¿dime que vas a cantar?"

"Hot mess"

"Vaya por fin algo intenso, ¡rueda la canción!"

"You were a problem child

Been grounded your whole life

So now you running wild

playing with them good girls

no that aint your style

you think your hot shit

you cool, i love it, i love it

Yeah, yeah

Stumbling but yeh, you're still looking hella fine

Keep doing what you're doing and I'm make you mine

well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you

and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo

cos you can shake it shake it shake it

yeh you know what to do

you're a hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes

i've been hypnotised

the city's your playground,

I watch you take a bite

At 5am roaming in the streets

drunk all night

you think your hot shit

you cool, i love it, i love it

yeah, yeah

stumbling but yeh, you're still looking hella fine

keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you

and i'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo

cos you can shake it shake it shake it

yeh you know what to do

you're a hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes

you're a hot mess and im falling for you

and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo

cos you can shake it shake it shake it

yeh you know what to do

you're a hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes

if you're dancing up on tables

you go you go, you got it girl

say that you're unstable

you go coco, you got it girl

dancing up on tables

say that you're unstable

you're a haha haha ha yeh you're a hot mess

haha haha ha we're singing hell yes

well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you

and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo

cos you can shake it shake it shake it

yeh you know what to do

you're a hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes

you're a hot mess and im falling for you

and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo

cos you can shake it shake it shake it

yeh you know what to do

you're a hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)

hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)

hot mess

I'm loving it, hell yes"

"Bien muchacho, escuchamos a buenos cantantes pero el ganador será solo uno…" El momento era intenso e ignis con los nervios a todo dar eran horribles.

"¡Prompto!"

"¡Si, lo logre!" Prompto dice con una gran sonrisa.

El alma de ignis por fin pudo descansar, Pero luego vieron a Fred irse muy enojado.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa" Noctis, su prima y los chicos regresan al auto.

EN EL CASTILLO CAELUM…

"Increíble que mi padre nunca nos descubriera"

"¿Perdona que dijiste, hijo?" El rey caelum sale de una de las puertas.

"Oh, rey que gusto de verlo, pero sabe tenemos asuntos que resolver, así que mejor los dejamos solos" Los tres cobardes de ellos salieron corriendo.

"Y, Díganme, ¿Hicieron algo divertido hoy?".

XOX

Scarlett: Vaya por fin los atraparon, bueno eso me recordó ese día en la playa y como le gane a todos en el guitar Hero.

Ivy: ¡Que divertido suena!


	4. ¿Que son los moogles?

Scarlett: Hola, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo.

Ivy: Y, dime scarlett, ¿De qué se tratara este capítulo?

Scarlett: Bueno ya que lo preguntas, en este capítulo lightning encontrara un amiguito especial.

Ivy: ¿Amiguito?, ¿De quién hablas?

Scarlett: Tendrás que leerlo para saberlo.

Ivy: ¡Oye!, no se vale.

XOX

Levantarme por las mañanas no es lo mío, pero por alguna razón mi tío quiso verme temprano.

"Buenos días, tío"

"Hola, pequeña" Mi tío me abraza cariñosamente.

"¿Querrías hablar conmigo?"

"Ah, claro, mira vas air a la escuela"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Iras a la escuela"

"No, no hace falta que lo repitas, pero, ¿Cómo que iré a la escuela?"

"¿Creíste que te quedarías todo el día aquí?"

"Más o menos"

"Bueno, no te preocupes vas a un instituto prestigiado"

"¿Cuál?"

"Lux monrouse, me han dicho que es muy bueno"

"¿En serio me vas a dejar ir a una escuela?"

"Si, al principio tu primo no quería por que le preocupara que te pasara algo, pero luego lo convencí"

"El es muy sobre protector" Lightning empieza a hacer pucheros.

"Lo sé pero es que te quiere mucho"

El rey caelum se dirige hacia la puerta de su cuarto por uno susurros que se escuchaban del otro lado, al abrirla noctis, prompto, gladiolus e ignis cayeron al suelo.

"Díganme, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"¡Prompto nos obligo!" Noctis, ignis y gladiolus salen corriendo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Prompto corre del mismo modo.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO…

"Tío no sé si sea buena idea" Lightning decía nerviosa.

"Oh, vamos sobrina, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces adelante" Su tío le da un pequeño empujón.

Lightning entro en el edificio lujoso lleno de estudiantes, nunca antes ha ido a una escuela, siempre eran maestros particulares que le enseñaban en el castillo.

"Lo bueno es que no hay faldas" A lightning no era muy fanática de las faldas, le asustaba la idea de que le vieran debajo de ella.

Su nuevo uniforme consistía en un pantalón, una blusa blanca con el sello de la escuela y unos convers azul marino con cintas plateadas.

Entre en mi salón y me senté en uno de los bancos vacios.

"Hola, soy Vanille dia oerba" La niña pelirroja de al lado me saluda.

"Mucho gusto, soy lightning farron"

"¡Tu eres la prima del príncipe…!" Lightning inmediatamente le tapo la boca.

"No hagas mucho ruido sino se armara un alboroto"

"Lo siento me emocione mucho"

"Vanille, ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Una chica de pelo azabache se nos acerco.

"Fang, que alegría verte" Vanille la saluda muy alegre.

"Mira fang ella es lightning farron"

"¿Con que eres nueva?, soy fang yun oerba"

"Gusto en conocerte, vaya sus apellidos se parecen"

"Es que fang es mi prima en segundo grado"

"Bien, muchachos es hora de la clase" El profesor entro a la clase.

El profesor parecía un hombre de mediana edad, piel oscura y un afro muy abundante.

"Parece que tenemos una nueva estudiante aquí" Dijo sazh al verme.

"Mi nombre es Sazh katzroy soy tu nuevo profesor"

Después de ser presentada a todo su grupo regreso a su asiento.

"Hola, soy squall leonart" Su compañero de atrás le susurra.

"Yo soy cloud strife" Su compañero de adelante le susurra.

Los dos chicos le susurran al mismo tiempo.

"Squall, cloud no se habla en clase" Sazh noto que los chicos hablaban.

"Lo sentimos"

HORA DEL RECESO…

Después de la clase, lightning y sus nuevas amigas salieron al patio de la escuela.

"¡Como me encanta este lugar!" vanille dijo muy emocionada.

Lightning noto una extraña luz blanca que provenía de unos arbustos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Lightning llena de curiosidad fue hacia la luz.

Lightning, vanille y fang empezaron a buscar entre los arbustos en busca de la extraña luz blanca.

"Lightning, no creo que sea buena idea" Vanille le dijo al percatarse de que se alejaban mucho de la escuela.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" Dijo lightning al ver un extraño huevo blanco brillante de aproximadamente 12 cm de largo y ancho y con el dibujo de un corazón rosado.

"light, ¿Qué es eso?" Fang le pregunta al ver el huevo en sus manos.

"No lo sé"

"Tal vez debamos dejarlo aquí, no vayas ser de alguna criatura" Vanille dijo con preocupación.

"Vanille, ¿puede a ver algún animal que deje huevos con dibujos de corazones?" Fang le dice con una risita.

"Si, el conejo de pascua"

"El conejo de pascua no existe vani" Lightning le dice la verdad.

"¿No existe el conejo de pascua?, ¡No!"

Lightning ignoro los gritos de vanille al sentir que el huevo estaba tibio.

"Creo que mejor me lo llevare" Lightning acuna él huevo sus brazos y se lo lleva.

"No creo que debas llevártelo, quien sabe que tendrá adentro" Fang le advierte.

"Pero no puedo dejarlo ahí"

El resto de su primer dia de clases se la paso pensando en lo que habría dentro del extraño huevo.

EN EL CASTILLO CAELUM (En el trono de noctis)…

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia de clases?" Su querido primo le pregunta.

"Fue interesante" Lightning pasa rápidamente.

"Que se traerá en manos" Noctis susurra al ver el raro comportamiento.

Lightning pasaba por las salas hacia la biblioteca donde podría encontrar cualquier tipo de información.

"Lightning, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Noctis le pregunta con curiosidad.

"nada" Dijo nerviosa.

"As actuado muy raro hoy, más de lo normal, ¿Te pasa algo?"

"La verdad es que hoy encontré algo muy raro hoy"

"Y, ¿Qué seria eso?"

"Bueno" Lightning saca de su mochila y saca el extraño huevo blanco.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"No lo sé estaba en unos arbustos"

Noctis examino detalladamente el huevo antes de volver a hablar.

"Hola, chicos" Prompto saluda muy alegre mientras come una bolsa de papitas.

"¿Qué es lo que tienen ahí?" Gladiolus dice al ver el huevo.

"No lo sé, mi prima lo encontró"

"Déjame verlo" Noctis paso el huevo a ignis y él lo examina.

"Creo que es un huevo de moogle"

"¿Moogle?, ¿Qué es eso?" Lightning pregunto desconcertada.

"Los moogles son pequeñas criaturas mágicas que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o comiendo"

"Y, ¿Cómo llegaría hasta aquí?" Prompto pregunta confundido.

"Para ser sincero, no tengo idea"

El dia pasaba y noctis no sabía si quitarle el huevo o no a su prima, sabía que los moogle no eran peligrosos, pero los moogles atrae a los vendedores del mercado negro y eso traería problemas. Pero si ella ya se encariño con el huevo y no le gustaría ver triste a su prima.

De mala gana se levanto de su trono y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Toco la puerta antes de que ella hablara.

"Pasa primo" Dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta.

"Lighty, tenemos algo de qué hablar"

"¿De qué cosa?"

"Mira, esto será algo difícil" Noctis se sienta en la cama con su prima.

"¿Por qué?"

"Veras, el huevo que tienes puede traer muchos problemas y no quiero que te pase nada así que será mejor que me lo des"

Lightning al escuchar esto abraza el huevo firmemente.

"Sabía qué harías esto" Dijo susurrando, se levanta de la cama y se aleja.

"¿Hacer que cosa?" Noctis se levanta y la sigue.

"¡Tu eres muy sobre protector!" Dice casi gritando.

"¡Entiende que lo hago para protegerte!"

"¡Se que quieres protegerme pero esto es demasiado!, ¡Quiero tener amigos y no quedarme aquí sola mientras tu sales con los chicos!, ¡Eso no es justo!" Lightning grito a los cuatro vientos y al instante el huevo emitió un ruido como un crujido.

"Me siento débil" Dijo ella antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Lightning!" Noctis grita antes de cargarla en sus brazos.

HORAS DESPUES…

Noctis, su padre y los chicos estaban en la sala de espera cuando internaron a su prima en el hospital.

Cuando lightning se desmayo noctis llamo de enseguida a la ambulancia que al llegar los doctores la atendieron enseguida gritando como locos.

"Disculpe, su majestad necesito hablar con usted, los demás pueden entrar a verla." El doctor salió de la sala.

"Por supuesto" Noctis y los chicos entraron al cuarto de lightning.

Noctis no podía creer que esto pasaba, ella parecía un cadáver, estaba tan pálida y fría que si no tuviera el aparato del pulso parecería un muerto.

"Noctis, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?" Gladiolus le pregunta melancólico.

"Estábamos hablando y ella se enojo, grito y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en el suelo"

Noctis sintió punzadas en su corazón, se acerco a su prima y le acaricio el cabello.

"Hijo, ¿puedes venir?" El padre de noctis le avisa desde la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"El doctor me dijo que tu prima sufrió de un estrés extremo y que puede estar inconsciente durante unas horas"

"Yo se lo cause" Noctis dijo culpable.

"No te culpes hijo, el doctor me dijo que había muchas razones como la muerte de su madre, la mudanza, la nueva escuela"

Noctis ya no sabía que pensar, estaba muy cansado por haber cuidado a su prima las últimas horas y su mente estaba hecho un desastre.

"Debo decirte algo" Noctis le dice a su padre.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lightning encontró un huevo de moogle"

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Hoy me lo dijo"

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Claro" Noctis busca entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar en huevo.

Su padre examina determinadamente el huevo.

"Esta fracturado"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mira"

Su padre le enseña la pequeña grieta.

"Pero estaba bien cuando me lo enseño"

"Mira hijo, los moogles aparecen cuando los humanos los necesitan, si ella lo encontró, no fue por casualidad sino porque ella necesita su ayuda"

Noctis no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Cuando eso pasa el humano y el moogle se vinculan y sus emociones y sentimientos son los mismos"

"¡Noctis, tu prima está despertando!" Ignis le dice en la puerta.

Noctis y su padre van enseguida entran y ven a lightning parpadeando hacia ellos.

"¿Noctis?"

"Light, todo está bien"

"Perdóname primo por gritarte de eso modo"

"No te preocupes, todo fue mi culpa, pensé solamente en que te harían daño mientras que yo lo hacía" noctis la abraza.

"No importa, lo que importa es que ya todo perdonado" Ella lo abraza también.

"Oh, casi se me olvida, ¿Dónde está mi huevo?"

"Tómalo" Noctis le da el huevo.

Pero había algo malo con este la grieta era cada vez mas grande.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Dijo ella preocupada.

De repente el huevo se quebró al instante y una luz blanca segó a todos, Al desaparecer la luz apareció un moogle en los brazos de lightning.

"¡Qué lindo!" Lo abraza fuerte mente.

"Bueno, esto sí es raro" Noctis comento sobre la situación.

AHORA EN EL CASTILLO CAELUM…

Cuando lightning fue dada de alta todo el mundo se sintió aliviado, pero su doctor dice todavía que no mas emociones fuertes y que se alimente bien.

"Es como si nunca hubiera pasado" Dice gladiolus al ver jugar a la pequeña con su nuevo moogle.

Noctis le había pedido vigilar a su prima mientras estaba fuera por un baile de mascara al cual tuvieron que obligarlo a ir.

"Ya le escogiste un nombre" Gladiolus se sienta en el césped con ella.

"Si"

"¿Cuál?"

"Seba a llamar mog"

"¿mog?, No creo que sea un nombre…" Gladiolus se detiene al ver los pucheros que hacia ella.

"Dijo, es un nombre muy bonito"

"Gracias, kupo" Dijo el moogle que se quedaba viéndolo.

"Sabes ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor entramos antes de que anochezca" Gladiolus y lightning y el pequeño moogle entraron al castillo.

EN EL BAILE DE MASCARAS…

Noctis se sentía muy frustrado, ¿Por qué tiene que venir a un estúpido baile de mascaras cuando su prima está muy débil?

Pero le prometió a su padre quedarse al menos una hora, así que no tenía opción.

"Hola, noctis" Stella lo saluda muy contenta.

"Stella, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Creí que sería divertido, pero veo que no y dime, ¿Cómo ha estado tu pequeña prima?"

"Pues veras, ella encontró a un moogle y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital"

"¡¿Oh, por etro está bien?" Dijo muy preocupada.

"Si, no fue nada serio"

"Uf, que alegría, no me gustaría que algo le pasara a mi primita" Ella dice aliviada.

"Si, espera, ¿Cómo que tu primita?" Noctis le dice medio confundido y enojado.

"Si, Aunque no la conozco muy bien pero me agrado al instante y me hubiera gustado tener a una prima como ella"

"Stella, primero: Cuidar de una niña como ella no es un trabajo fácil, segundo: tendrías que soportar sus locuras y tercero: si la tuvieras solo la usarías como muñequita".

"¡Claro que no! Y me sorprende mucho que prefieras venir a un baile que a cuidar a tu prima"

"¡Eso no es cierto!, Mi papa me obligo a venir "

"De acuerdo no te alteres, ¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco?"

Noctis se sorprendió a la repentina invitación.

"Bien" Dijo el caminando juntos a la pista de baile.

EN LA HABITACION DE LIGHTNING…

Lightning se quedo al instante dormida por el agotador dia que tuvo pero en su sueño ella parecía introvertida.

Ella estaba en un campo de rosas el dia estaba perfecto, el aroma era esquicito y era acompañada por su moogle, pero de repente una persona apareció, parecía ser un caballero de armadura dorada y blanca, tenía el cabello plateado y largo y parecía ser de la edad de su primo.

"Tú eres la elegida" Dijo el misterioso hombre arrodillándose.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?" Lightning dijo muy asustada.

"He tenido muchos nombre pero tú, me puedes llamar Odín, soy el eidolon de la luz, seré tu guardián y guía"

"Mog, ¿Sabes de que esta habla?" Lightning cada vez se asustaba más.

"Si, Odin te escogió para esta importante misión, kupo"

"No creo ser lo suficientemente valiente para esto, mi primo sería mejor para esto"

"No, solo tú puedes con esta misión, debes confiar en la fuerza dentro de ti, solo así podrás salvar a los que quieres, si no la oscuridad lo destruirá todo".

De repente el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y las rosas se empezaron a marchitarse.

"¡Debes mantenerte a salvo de la oscuridad y de caos!"Odin y el extraño lugar empezaron a desaparecer.

"¡Espera!, ¿Quién es caos?".

De repente todo se volvió negro.

XOX

Scarlett: tal vez piensen que eso era noctella pero no es, solo son amigos y aparte creo que prompto será la pareja de noctis y creo que me estoy distorsionando de la realidad pero creo que así es mejor.

Ivy: Bueno es tu historia, ¡Nos encantan el hombre con hombre de versus XIII!

Scarlett: Además noctis nunca se imagino lo que su prima tendrá que pasar.


	5. El secuestro de lightning

Desperté muy confundida y asustada de mi sueño, había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza pero ninguna respuesta, mira a mog que seguía durmiendo como si nada, lo abrase fuertemente, temblaba como gelatina y solo hay una cosa que me calmaría: dormirme con mi primo.

De camino a su cuarto mi cabeza no dejaba de hacer preguntas: ¿Quién es odin y caos?, ¿Por qué me escogieron a mí y no a mi primo?, y, ¿cómo sabia mog de esto?

Al llegar a su cuarto abrí lentamente la puerta para no despertarlo, me metí en su cama y él como siempre no se despertó, lo mire detenida mente, nunca me di cuenta que su color de cabello en las noches es azul y eso que en el dia es castaño, vaya y dicen que mi color de cabello es raro.

Volví a soñar pero esta vez caminaba por una carretera oscura, creí que estaba sola pero vi una figura oscura a lo lejos y al acercarme veo que es mi primo que está parado en la calle.

"¡Noctis!" Le grito pero el parece no escucharme.

Aquí fue donde escuche un alarido como de un monstruo enorme y cuando me doy cuenta el monstruo estaba atacando a mi primo.

"¡Noctis cuidado!" Pero era demasiado tarde, monstruo se abalanza sobre él y le había mordido en el brazo.

"¡No!"

El monstruo parece fusionarse con el cuerpo de mi primo.

"Noctis" Me empiezo a acercarme.

El voltea verme con la cara mirando al suelo pero no se mueve.

"Noctis, ¿estás bien?"

Al instante levanta su mirada lentamente y sus ojos cambiaron de dorado ámbar a rojo oscuro y el color de su cabello era negro como el carbón y parecía que un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

"Pronto todos caerán ante la oscuridad" El me dijo con una voz de ultra tumba, la cual me causo escalofríos.

"¿De qué hablas?" Empecé a retroceder.

"Tú no podrás detenerme" De repente noctis invoco a sommuns, su querida espada.

Rápidamente entendí todo y tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí por la carretera hasta que encontré una cabaña en el camino.

"Rápido por aquí" Un hombre que parecía camionero me guio hasta la cabaña.

"Quédate aquí y no salgas por nada" Cerro la puerta y parecía que iba a luchar con mi primo.

El misterioso hombre saco un hacha y parecía dispuesto a pelear con él, pero fue inútil mi primo se tele transportó detrás de él y lo atravesó por la espalda, muriendo al instante, volteo a verme y de la nada toda la cabaña empezó a temblar y la televisión y las radios se encendieron solas y una horrible voz me hablo.

"Muere, Muere, Muere" Repetía una y otra vez.

"¡Cállate!" Me tape los oídos, ya no quería escuchar esa voz.

De repente una de las puertas empezó a brillar y una voz angelical de mujer sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

"Sígueme" Por alguna razón sentí que podía confiar en esa voz.

Corrí hacia la puerta y esa me condujo hacia la parte trasera, lo único que vi fue el resto del bosque y un farol con su luz la cual me tranquilizo.

"Lightning, necesito que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, es la única forma en que podrás salir de aquí"

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunte tranquilamente.

"Soy la diosa etro, voy a guiarte en esta difícil jornada"

Esa voz casi me recuerda a la de mi madre.

"¡Cuidado!" Etro me advirtió.

Cuando menos me lo espere mi primo casi me atraviesa con su espada si no fuera porque lo esquive justo a tiempo, Pero parece que su espada de quedo clavada en el suelo.

"¡Sal de ahí rápido!"

Obedecí y salí corriendo de ahí, al parecer la voz de etro era la luz del farol y esa luz me guiaba hacia algún lugar, me di media vuelta y mire si me seguía y no había ningún rastro de él, pero al darme vuelta otra vez…ahí estaba, mirándome con esos ojos macabros.

"Ya es tu hora" Empezó a acercarse a mí.

"Light, intenta crear una esfera de luz"

"Aviéntale la esfera de luz hará que la oscuridad disminuya"

Hice lo que ella me dijo y junte mis manos y sentí como magia pasaba por mis venas, por fin cree la esfera, lo lance hacia él, parece que lo lastimaba, el aura oscura empezó a desaparecer.

"Ahora que la oscuridad disminuyo, dispárale con el arma"

La luz del faro apunto hacia un tronco cortado donde descansaba el arma.

"Pero-¿pero y si lo lastima?"

"No te preocupes, esta arma está diseñada para solo lastimar a los poseídos por la oscuridad"

Respire profundamente antes de tomar el arma el cual parecía ser un revolver, apunte con el arma, Me temblaba las manos y no podía céntrame en el objetivo, esto es muy difícil para mí, dispararle a mi primo no es algo bonito.

"No eres valiente" Noctis o esa cosa que se parecía a él me dijo en tono de burla.

"Estas mintiendo"

"Claro que no, tú no puedes dejar de esconderte detrás tu primo"

"¡Claro que no!" Con una valentía que no sabía que tenía, dispare el arma hacia él y al instante cayó al suelo.

"Yo no soy una cobarde" Dije con serenidad.

Pero cuando creí que todo había terminado, el cuerpo se esa cosa se empezó a convertir en un tornado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Dije con confundida.

"¡Rápido, corre hacia el faro!"

El tornado empezó a acercarse a mí y como por medio segundo la mitad de mi vida paso a ante mis ojos, bueno solo tengo 14 años, no es que fuera larga.

Salí corriendo de ahí hacia el faro pero al pasar por el puente que conectaba al faro me di cuenta que el tornado me pisaba los talones, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparme entre en el faro, solo había unas escaleras en forma rizadas donde en lo más alto estaba la luz de etro.

"Ven conmigo" Ella me llamaba.

"Sé que tienes miedo, pero pronto todo se revelara" Volvió a llamarme.

Subo por las escaleras y al tocar la luz el sueño llega a su fin y todo vuelve a ser oscuro otra vez.

"¡No!" Grite al despertar.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?" Noctis se despierta de un sobresalto antes de caer al suelo.

"Primo, ¿estás bien?" Pregunte al ver a mi primo en el suelo.

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, ¿Por qué gritaste?"

"Fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes"

"¿Están bien?" Mi tío llega muy alterado.

"Si, no fue nada"

MINUTOS DESPUES…

Noctis y lightning bajaron al comedor donde sus amigos los esperaban con sonrisas.

"Lightning, ¿crees que puedas quedarte sola en el castillo mientras no estamos?"

"¿A dónde van?"

"Papa se va a juntar con otro reyes y yo tengo que ir a una reunión y los chicos tienen que ir a una misión, y por favor no quemes el castillo mientras no estamos, quieres"

"Eso fue un accidente y aparte fue tu culpa"

"Cierto, no te vuelvo a dejar sola con un encendedor, patines y gasolina"

Lightning se sintió un poco abandonada en ese instante, se sentía más tranquila cuando estaba con su primo, pero como dijo caos en el sueño, ella dependía de su primo… ¡No!, esto no se quedara así ella seria valiente y protegería a la personas a las que ella amaba.

"No te preocupes, no pasara nada" Lightning le sonríe tranquilamente.

"Si tu lo dices"

Lightning esperaba a su primo a fuera de su cuarto, esperaba ver a su primo en traje de gala siempre le hacía gracia recordar las muecas de noctis cuando lo obligaban a ir.

"Bien, ¿Cómo me veo?" Noctis salió de su cuarto con un traje de gala negro.

"Vaya que elegante estas"

Lightning no sabía porque pero empezó a ruborizarse.

"Lightning, ¿Estás bien?, te ves un poco roja" Noctis puso la mano en la frente de lightning.

"¡No es nada, estoy bien!"

Noctis, lightning, su tío y mog caminaron hacia dos autos negros muy lujosos.

"Recuerda cualquier emergencia no dudes en llamarnos" Noctis le besa la cabeza y sube a su auto.

"Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Su tío la abraza y sube a su auto.

Lightning miro hasta que los autos desaparecieron en el camino, Entro en el castillo, realmente no sabía qué hacer, este lugar era realmente grande.

Camino hacia la biblioteca privada de su tío, tal vez aquí encontraría algunas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Busco entre tantos libros, pero en unos minutos encontró un gran libro negro decorado con dorado con el nombre de "Mitologías antiguas", se sentó en el piso con mog y empezó su lectura.

Al abrirlo busco el nombre de odin, el cual decía que era como un caballero de etro, el cual protegía un antiguo cristal que tenia poderes de magnitudes inmensas y tenía la forma de una rosa, pero no es tan poderos como el que su primo protegía, luego busco a etro y a caos, según el libro etro era la diosa de la muerte, ella custodiaba las alamas de los muerto y les daba la bienvenida, cuando esto pasa aparece una luz en el cielo, noctis y stella la pueden ver, lightning también pero nunca le dijo a su primo y a stella, luego a caos según este libro, caos provoco que el mundo sufriera de horrible acontecimientos y etro al ver como su gente sufría, ellos empezaron un gran guerra que termino por dormir a estos dioses…hasta el dia de hoy.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?" Se pregunto ella en su mente.

"Señorita farron, ¿está aquí?" Una de las sirvientas pregunto en la puerta.

"Si enseguida salgo"

Caminando por los pasillos vio a una puerta blanca la cual le causo mucha curiosidad, todas las puertas eran café oscuro, Se separo de la sirvienta y se quedo parada en la puerta, mirándola, observándola, puso la mano en la perilla, le dio vuelta y entro…no vio nada al principio por una gran luz que la segó hasta que se acostumbro y algo raro paso…no parecía una habitación normal, solo había algo como un puente de mármol que guiaba hacia un pedestal donde estaba lo que parecía ser el cristal en forma de rosa del libro y del techo de la habitación caían pétalos de rosas.

"¡Lightning, mira lo que es!, kupo" Mog le dijo emocionado.

"Es hermoso" Odin apareció detrás de mí y me acompaño hasta el cristal.

"Necesito que lo protejas, este cristal es todo lo que queda de lo que alguna vez fui" Odin se fusiona con el cristal y desaparece.

"No creo que sea buena, kupo" Mog le advierte preocupado.

"Es ahora o nunca" Lightning acerco su mano hasta que lo pudo tocar, pero nunca se imagino que al tocarlo sentiría uno de los dolores más horribles de toda su vida.

Miro como el cristal que era adsorbido por su cuerpo hasta que sintió algo frio recorría sus venas.

"No te preocupes, este dolor pronto acabara" La voz de odin se escucho en su mente.

Pronto cayó al suelo y entrecerró los ojos.

"Lightning despierta" Mog le da golpecitos en cabeza con su reloj.

"Mog, ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En tu cuarto"

Lightning poco a poco recobro la cordura, pero de la nada un extraño ruido a fuera de su cuarto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Lightning y mog salieron del cuarto a investigar.

Lightning y mog se dieron cuenta que provenían de afuera del castillo, lightning empezó a asustarse cuando vio a soldados tirados en el suelo.

"¿Está bien?" Lightning se arrodillo junto a un soldado herido.

"C-Cuidado" El soldado intento advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un extraño hombre la metió dentro de un saco.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Lightning grito pero nadie la escucho.

"¡Déjala ir!" Mog intento salvarla golpeando al desconocido con su reloj pero fue inútil ya que también lo metió en el saco.

El extraño los llevo hacia una camioneta blanca.

"¡Listo, vámonos!" Uno de los desconocidos le grito al chofer y que arranco enseguida.

Mientras tanto noctis no se quedaba tranquilo, por alguna razón sentía un mal presentimiento.

"Noctis, ¿te ocurre algo?" Stella le pregunta al ver su cara de preocupado.

"Siento un mal presentimiento, tal vez de va llamar a mi prima"

Noctis saco su celular y marco el número de su prima, pero ella no contesto de inmediato.

"Lightning, ¿está todo bien allá?" Noctis pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Por supuesto" Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono pero no era la de su prima, esta era ronca y gruesa.

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde está mi prima?" Noctis empezó a alterarse.

"Por ahora no te puedo decir eso, lo que importa ahora es que tanto extrañas a tu adorable prima"

"Escúchame bien, maldito hijo de perra, no te atrevas a tocarla o si no…"

"Más te vale que no nos hagas enojar si no quieres verla muerta, ¿está claro?, pronto volveremos a llamarte" La llamada finaliza.

"No puedo creerlo" Noctis dice en estado de shock.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Prima fue secuestrada"

XOX

Scarlett: bien aquí termina el capitulo, pobre lightning fue secuestrada y mog es casi un héroe, intento salvarla pero es muy pequeño (T.T)

¡Muy pronto todo se revelara en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Reencuentro

Scarlett: hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza es que mi hermano me rompió la computadora y ahora debo esperar para usar una computadora (T.T) bueno por ahora les traigo la actualización.

Pero antes quiero responder unas preguntas que me hicieron:

Angel-of-Fire-04: A tus pregunta, noctis tiene 21años y para que no tengas más dudas aquí la edad de todos, Ignis 20años, Gladiolus 23años, prompto y stella 19años y el padre de noctis 40 años (ya esta viejito: D) y a tu otra pregunta si va a tener a cloud esto será para que tenga compatibilidad con otro fic que are.

¡Disfrute!

XOX

"Esto no puede ser cierto" Dijo noctis caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Noctis se entero de la horrible noticia, no podía creer lo que su amada prima le había ocurrido.

"Noctis, tranquilízate" Gladiolus intenta calmarlo.

"¡Qué me calme!, ¡Mi prima fue secuestrada y me dice que me calme!"

"Noct, tienes que calmarte, actuando así no se resolverá nada" Prompto lo intenta calmar ahora.

"Lo se, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ese maldito le esta haciendo ahora" Noctis se sienta en el sillón.

"Noctis, se que estas preocupado, pero se que todo estará bien" Ignis se sienta junto a el.

Antes de que noctis pudiera decir algo, el soldado herido que Lightning vio por última vez entro en la habitación.

"¿Me llamo su alteza?"

"Si, necesito me identifiques al hombre que se llevo a mi prima"

Ignis le enseño varias fotos de los posibles secuestradores, el soldado las miro detenidamente.

"Es ese" El soldado apunto a una de las fotos.

"¿Esta seguro?" Noctis le cuestiono.

"Por supuesto"

"De acuerdo ya puede retirarse" El soldado asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

"Félix Whitman, fue arrestado por robo, secuestro, homicidio, y violación a menores" Ignis empieza a leer el expediente.

"Esto solo empeora" Noctis se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Noctis, tranquilo, se que todo estará bien" Prompto se sienta junto a el.

"Creo…que tienes razón"

Mientras tanto Lightning realmente estaba asustada y deseando que su primo estuviera aquí para ayudarla.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dije al ver el horrible lugar donde me retenían.

Al parecer me habían metido en una habitación muy vieja, mohosa, con grietas en las paredes y la puerta estaba bajo llave.

"Esto es malo, muy malo, kupo" Mog y yo nos abrazamos.

"No te preocupes, mog todo estará bien" Lightning lo acaricia

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unas voces, Lightning y mog se acercaron a escuchar.

"¿Qué hacemos con la mocosa asta entonces?" Una voz ronca dice primero.

"¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato con ella?" La segunda voz dice.

"No, si la mantenemos virgen nos pagaran mas" La primera voz le reprocha.

"¡OH, vamos!, ¿Cada cuanto puedes hacerlo con una princesa?"

"Creo que tienes razón, pero se lo are yo primero"

"Bien, como digas"

Lightning al escuchar esto retrocedió de la puerta, No podía creer esto, Iban a violarla.

"Mog, debemos salir de aquí" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No llores, tu puedes salir de aquí" La voz de odin se escuchaba en su mente.

"Odin, que gusto me da de escuchar tu voz"

"Lightning, confía en los poderes que tienes dentro"

"Odin, no se como usarlos"

"Tienes que…" Odin se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Un hombre entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

"Hola, princesita" El hombre se acerca a mi, lentamente.

"¿Quién eres?" Dice nerviosa.

"Eso no importa, ahora se buena niña y déjame jugar contigo.

"No te me acerques"

El hombre empezó a acercarse a mí más deprisa, pero de repente sentí algo caliente en mi mano y al verla veo que las venas de mi mano brillan con una luz rojiza.

"¡Lightning, Es ahora o nunca usa el elemento de fuego!" Odin me ordeno en la mente.

El extraño me tomo del brazo y estaba a punto de besarme pero logre aventarle la bola de fuego y pronto cayo al piso empezó a rodar por el suelo.

"¡Ayúdenme!

Aproveche la oportunidad y Salí de la habitación en busca de la salida pero el sujeto que me metió a el saco me detuvo.

"¿Adonde crees que vas?" Dice el muy molesto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, volví a crear otra bola de fuego y se la arroje.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron pero en cosa de unas horas ya no pude mas y caí rendida.

"Creo que deberías descansar, kupo" Mog le sugirió al ver que jadeaba.

"¿Pero y si nos siguen?"

"No te preocupes, ya no siento su presencia, kupo"

"Como me gustaría que noctis estuviera aquí" Dije al sentir lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

"Se que tienes miedo pero no te preocupes se que tu primo te esta buscando, kupo" Mog dice al limpiar las lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo.

"Gracias mog…por estar siempre aquí conmigo" Lightning toma a mog en sus brazos y lo abraza.

"Para eso están los amigos, kupo"

De repente mog empieza a sentir unas presencias muy familiares.

"¡Es increíble!, Lightning sígueme, kupo" Mog la toma de uno de sus dedos y la guía hacia un lago.

"¿A dónde vamos, mog?" Lightning dice confundida.

"Tu solo sígueme, kupo"

Al llegar a un hermoso lago con agua cristalina, el cristal del reloj de mog empieza a brillar, lo cual hace que los telé transporten a un lugar muy raro.

"Lightning, bienvenida a la villa de los moogles, kupo".

"¿La villa de los moogles?" Lightning observa el extraño entorno a su alrededor, pequeñas cabañas, amplios jardines y una hermosa cascada, admirando a todos los tipos de moogles que había, los primeros que vio tenían bolsas llenas de cartas.

Mog me guío hasta unos moogles que tenían gorritas con signos de interrogación.

"¡Hola, amigos, kupo!"

"¡Hola, mog, kupo!"

Los moogles con gorritas saludan muy felices a mog.

"Lightning ellos son los moogles guía ellos nos llevaran devuelta a casa, kupo"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, eso es nuestro trabajo, kupo" los moogles guías dicen muy felices.

"Muchas gracias"

Los moogles guías empezaron a convocar un portal pero fueron interrumpidos por una extraña criatura con horrible apariencia que caminaba mal y parecía tener un extraño color púrpura y un extraño símbolo rojo en el centro.

"¡Corran, ahí vienen cie'th!"

Uno de los muchos moogles gritó aterrorizaros.

"Lightning tenemos que usar nuestro plan secreto, kupo" Mog dijo decidido.

"¿Cuál arma secreta?"

"Esta, kupo" Al decir esto mog se convierte en una espada y cae las manos de lightning.

Lightning examino la espada detenidamente, tenia un parecido militar pero esta tenia el color metálico y algo parecido a un rosa rojizo.

"puedo convertirme en el Blaze Edge, esta será tu arma, kupo"

"De acuerdo" Lightning se acerco en pose defensiva hacia el cie'th con cautela.

El monstruo elevo su horrible brazo para atacarme pero lo esquivo con una pirueta hacia atrás, al parecer su brazo se atoro con unas raíces del suelo, yo aprovecho esta oportunidad y le corto en brazo, no parece lastimarlo, pero de repente recuerdo el sueño que tuve hacen unos días.

"Ya se que hacer" susurre.

Empiezo a crear una esfera de luz y se la arrojo, la bestia parece sufrir.

"¡Ahora, lightning, kupo!" Mog le dice a al vez en que el blaze edge se convierte en una pistola, le disparo tres veces en el pecho y cae.

"¡Lo lograste, kupo!" Mog vuelve a la normalidad.

"No puedo creerlo" Lightning sonríe a su victoria.

Los moogles al ver como logro derrotar a la bestia salieron de sus cabañas.

"¡Hurra por lightning, kupo!" Uno de los múltiples moogles felicita a lightning.

"¡Hurra, kupo!" Todos gritaron al unísono.

Los moogles agradecidos, le ofrecieron un banquete a lightning, pero la mayoría eran frutas y nueces kupo, aunque no comió mucho, realmente estaba agradecida por su victoria y la hospitalidad de los moogles.

"Es hora que regresen a casa, kupo" Uno de los moogles guía le abre un portal.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad" Lightning les agradece.

"No te preocupes, puedes volver cuando quieras, kupo"

Después de las emotivas despedidas lightning y mog traspasaron el portal el cual los llevo directamente a la entrada del castillo de su primo.

"Por fin en casa" Lightning corre por las escaleras muy emocionada.

"¿Noctis estas ahí?" Lightning pregunta en voz alta por el corredor de la entrada.

"¡¿Lightning?" Noctis dice saliendo muy esperanzado.

"¡Noctis!" Lightning corre hacia su primo y lo abraza fuertemente.

"No sabes lo angustiado que estaba por ti" Noctis abraza a su prima y la besa en la cabeza.

XOX

Scarlett: Que emotivo final, casi me hizo llorar (T.T), bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


	7. Un dia lleno de sorpresas

Scarlett: ¡Hola a todos!, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar el fic.

Ivy: Hola, como los extrañe a todos (:3)

Scarlett: ¿Dónde rayos estabas tú?

Ivy: ah…en una misión

Scarlett: Si, claro, ¿No estarías con tu amigo de la infancia acaso? (¬.¬)

Ivy: ¡C-Claro que no! (o/o)

Scarlett: No te creo nada pero no como no tengo pruebas mejor pasemos al fic.

XOX

Al llegar a su escuela, todos los compañeros de lightning la llenaron de preguntas cuando se enteraron que había sido secuestrada y mog temía salir del casillero de lightning por que algunos de sus amigos eran maniáticos de los moogles.

"¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!" Dijo vanille abrazando fuertemente a lightning.

"¡Vanille, la estas matando!" Fang la toma de los hombros y la aleja de vanille.

"Lo siento"

"Que alegría que regresaras con bien" Cloud la toma de las manos y la mira con cariño.

"¿E-En serio?" Lightning dice sonrojada.

"Por supuesto" Le besa la mano y la deja sola con sus amigas.

"Lightning, parece que le gustas a cloud" Fang le susurra al oído.

"Vaya lightning eso seria asombroso" Vanille le sonríe.

"¿Tu crees?, pues la verdad el es muy lindo y agradable" Lightning al decir esto sonríe sonrojada.

"Seria perfectos juntos" Fang le da un suave codazo.

"Creo que tienes razón" Lightning de repente siente como si alguien la llamara.

"Debo sacar algo de mi casillero regreso enseguida" Lightning sale de su salón hacia su casillero (Por suerte los pasillos estaban solos) donde al abrir la puerta encuentra a mog leyendo un extraño libro que parecía antiguo.

"Mog, ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Si, ¿Recuerdas al monstruo que nos ataco ayer?, kupo"

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estuve investigando y al parecer los cie'th son criaturas que fuero sucumbidas por la oscuridad caos, kupo" Mog le enseña la foto del cie'th del libro.

"Caos, eso lo explica todo" Lightning dice seria.

"Debemos tener mas cuidado, kupo"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Lightning se queda pensativa hasta que nota migajas de galletas por tiradas por sus libros.

"¿Te comiste mis galletas, mog?"

Mog no respondió si no más bien cerro de manera asustada la puerta del casillero con su magia.

"Eres un moogle gordito" Lightning dice haciendo pucheros.

MAS TARDE EN EL CASTILLO…

Noctis hablaba con sus amigos en su habitación pero de repente llega su prima, el moogle y se une a la charla.

"Oigan, ¿Quieren jugar al juego de retos?" Lightning pregunta de repente.

"¿Cómo se juega?" Ignis pregunta.

"Retas a una persona con algo loco y si no lo cumple le hacemos un castigo horrible"

"Se oye interesante, vamos a jugar" Gladiolus se sienta junto a lightning.

"¿Quién va primero?" Lightning pregunta.

"Prompto" Todos deciden.

"Muy bien, gladiolus, te reto a que le des una lamida al suelo" Dice casi riendo.

"¿Qué?, yo no voy hacer eso" Dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Si no lo haces te tendremos que dar un castigo" Todos le dice en tono macabro. (¬.¬)

Gladiolus se quedo pensando unos segundos, si lo hacia vomitaría y si no lo hacia sus amigos le harían un horrible castigo y lightning era una gran vengadora.

"De acuerdo, lo are" Gladiolus dice frustrado.

Gladiolus se levanta de su asiento, se arrodilla y lame el piso.

Los chicos y el moogle empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

"Increíble que lo hicieras" Dice noctis recuperándose de la risa.

"Bien, te toca gladiolus" Lightning le dice.

"Genial, voy a retar a ignis" Gladiolus le sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto nervioso.

Gladiolus se saca uno de sus zapatos y le vierte un poco de soda.

"Este zapato lo he sudado por dos años y te reto a que tomes la soda de aquí o si no"

"¿O si no que?

Gladiolus le susurra algo al oído, lo que provoca que se sonroje y se ponga nervioso.

"De acuerdo lo are"

Ignis toma el zapato y empieza a beber la soda pero de repente saca algo de su boca.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dice con asco.

Gladiolus lo examina detenidamente.

"Una mosca" Dice tranquilo.

"Muy bien, ahora me toca a mi" Lightning dice con ganas de vomitar.

"Bien, ¿Quién será mi victima?" Lightning dice sarcásticamente.

Todos empezaron a entrar en pánico, ¿Qué clase de horrible tortura les pondría esa niña?

"Noctis, te reto a que te disfraces de oso y en unas de las mesas del centro comercial bailes la macarena"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo are, eso seria ridículo!"

"Oh, claro que lo aras por que si no te are un castigo tan malo que ya no querrás ver ni a los ojos" Lightning lo amenaza.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

Noctis caminaba hacia las mesas de descanso (Con el traje de oso ya puesto) en el centro comercial, la gente lo miraba como si quisieran decirle, ¿Quién es el loco del disfraz?, por suerte para el la cabeza del disfraz cubría la suya, subió a una de las mesa, encendió el la música y empezó a bailar.

Al principio la gente se reía de el pero al poco rato la gente se animo y se le unieron al baile, incluso sus amigos salieron de su escondite se unieron al baile.

DESPUES DE LA HUMILLACION DE NOCTIS…

"¡Eso fue lo mas ridículo que he hecho en mi vida!" Dijo noctis desde el vestidor de su cuarto.

"Ya deja de quejarte, primo" Lightning dice aburrida de tener que esperar a su primo.

"Olvídalo, me tengo que ir a una reunión" Noctis se aleja de lightning.

Después del extraño momento con su primo, se fue en busca de mog, que desde hace unas horas lleva sin verlo, pero de repente sintió vértigo en su estomago y tenia una extraña sensación de que todo empezaba a cambiar.

"¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?" Se dice así misma antes de caer de rodillas y cerrar los ojos.

"Despierta, lightning" Una voz familiar susurra a sus oídos.

"¿Qué?" Lightning abre los ojos y lo primero en ver es a odin.

"Odin, ¿Ocurre algo?" Lightning se levanta y se da cuenta de que esta otra vez en el hermoso jardín de rosas en donde lo conoció por primera vez.

"Si, mog me dijo que pudiste derrotar a una criatura de caos"

"Si, no fue fácil pero ni difícil a la vez"

"Es impresionante, Eso significa que pronto podrás pelear con caos"

"¿Pelear con caos?" Lightning se queda pensativa unos minutos.

"Entonces quieres decir que con cada criatura que derrote, estoy entrenándome para la pelea final"

"Exacto" Odin se acerca a ella y pone su brazo en el hombro de lightning.

"No te preocupes si ten siente sola, puedes contar conmigo y tus nuevos poderes para auxiliarte" Odin le sonríe calidamente.

"Gracias, ¿espera nuevos poderes?"

"Si, conforme derrotes monstruos tu cristal accede a todos tu cuerpo y lo adapta a nuevos poderes y habilidades que tendrás"

"¿Entonces quieres decir que ya tengo un nuevo poder?"

"Si"

"¡Vaya!, ¿Cuál es?" Lightning pregunta emocionada.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma" Odin le guiña un ojo.

"Pero…" Lightning se detuvo al ver como todo empieza a desaparecer a su alrededor y volvía a la normalidad.

"Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma" Lightning caminaba por el castillo en busca de su moogle el cual no encontraba, siguió así hasta que se topo con el salón de bailes, estaba solo, bueno solo se usaba cuando había fiestas de gala.

"Este lugar es realmente enorme" Comento a la vez que se acercaba al lugar de la orquesta.

Vio a todos los hermosos instrumentos que había, guitarras acústicas, chelos, trompetas, pero los que mas le llamaron la atención eran el piano y violín que estaban juntos, le recordaban como su madre le había enseñado a tocarlos, tomo el violín y con una melodía en la mente su mente empezó a tocarlo.

(Lilium- opening completo de Elfen Lied)

De repente sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, Empezó a temblar, no podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos, lo que parecía ser fantasmas bailando al compás de su canción y el piano se empezó a tocar solo hasta que un fantasma se vio tocarlo.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?" Dijo con confusión.

Lightning no sabía por que pero no le daba miedo ver a tantos fantasmas aquí, pero seguía sin entender algo, ¿Por qué había tantos fantasmas aquí?

"¿Puedes vernos?" Un joven fantasma de su edad le pregunto.

"Si, eso creo" Lightning le respondió sin dejar de tocar.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" El fantasma le volvió a preguntar.

"Con sinceridad, no tengo idea" Ella le sonríe.

"Esa música…" Dijo el fantasma en voz baja.

"¿No te gusta?, si quieres puedo dejar de toca"

"No, para nada, es muy hermosa" El fantasma le sonríe.

"Gracias, ¿como te llamas?"

"Hope Estheim, y dime adorable damita, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Hope dice en tono cortes.

"Soy lightning farron"

"Que nombre mas bonito, Y, dime, ¿Que haces por aquí?" Hope le pregunta curioso.

"Pues paseaba por el castillo de mi primo y…" Lightning no termino lo que iba a decir ya que hope la interrumpió.

"¿El castillo de tu primo?, ¿el es el príncipe actual?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Por que yo era el príncipe hace muchos años atrás" Hope dice algo triste.

Cuando lightning termina de tocar la tonada hope y los de mas fantasma desaparecen dejándola a solas otra vez.

"¡Lightning!, al fin te encontré, kupo" Mog vuela hasta ella y la abraza.

"¿Dónde estuviste pequeñín?" Le devuelve el abrazo.

"Visitaba a unos amigos, kupo"

"Mog, ¿tu crees en los fantasmas?"

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, kupo"

"Pues digamos que…veo fantasmas"

"¿En serio?, ¡Que genial suena eso!, kupo"

Lightning y mog seguían hablando del asunto de camino hacia su habitación, al entrar lightning busco su pijama pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la blusa, noto a hope en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

"¡Hope!" Lightning dice avergonzada.

"Hola, lightning, solo quería decirte que creo que me comporte mal contigo y que quería ser tu amigo, hace años que no tengo amigos" Hope le sonríe.

"Que amable hope, yo también quiero ser tu amiga pero ahí un problema"

"¿Cuál problema?"

"Pues yo me iba cambiar de ropa"

"¿Y, que tiene de malo?, ya estoy muerto"

"Si, pero puedes ver de todos modos y yo me iba a quitar la ropa así que" Lightning le intenta explicar.

"¡Oh, como lo siento!" Dice avergonzado antes de desparecer.

Después de verificar que hope no estaba husmeándola, por fin se puso su pijama, Pero se sobre salto al escuchar su celular sonar.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Lightning, eres tu?" La voz de cloud sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

"Si, ¿necesitas algo?" Digo ruborizada.

"Pues la verdad… Quería saber si, ¿mañana querrías ir al centro comercial conmigo y con vanille y snow?" Dijo nervioso.

"C-Claro, ¡Me encantaría!"

"Que bien, nos vemos mañana"

"Por supuesto, adiós"

"Por supuesto, nos vemos mañana"

Lightning no lo podía creer acaso, ¿Cloud strife la había invitado a salir?

"Creo que estoy enamorada" Dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.


	8. El cumple años de noctis

Scarlett: ¡Hola a todos!, hoy les traigo octavo capitulo de Mi querida prima este capitulo es especial por que este capitulo es mi regalo de cumpleaños para lightesteim.

Ivy: ¡Feliz cumple años!

Scarlett: ¡Esperamos que te la pases de lo mejor, prende tu computadora, quítate los calcetines y disfruta el capitulo! ;)

XOX

Lightning y vanille esperaba a sus amigos afuera del centro comercial, lightning se sentía algo nerviosa por tener una cita con cloud, aunque con amigos, pero era una cita.

"¡Hola, muchachos!" Vanille los saluda muy emocionada.

"Hola, esperamos no haberlas echo esperar mucho" Cloud se disculpa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a lightning.

"No se preocupes llegamos hace unos minutos" Lightning le sonríe.

Lightning y cloud se miraban a los ojos, era como si todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos.

Snow al ver esto se aclara la garganta devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar al cine ya, la película empezara en unos minutos" Snow le indica la entrada.

"Ah, Claro" Dice cloud sonrojado.

Lightning noto que cloud caminaba mas cerca de ella de lo usual, Al entrar a la sala del cine, cloud se sentó junto a lightning, lo cual provoco que ambos se ruborizaran.

Durante la película lightning y cloud se volteaban a ver de vez en cuando, Casi no se hablaban era como si sus miradas hablaran por ellos.

"¡Que película tan maravillosa!" Snow dijo al salir del cine.

"¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?" Vanille le dice a cloud y a lightning.

"Creo que…" Cloud se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono de lightning.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Cloud le pregunta al ver la cara de confundida de lightning.

"Mi tío me necesita en el castillo, debo ir me"

"¿En serio?" Pregunta un poco melancólico.

"Si, creo que nos veremos mañana" Lightning estuvo a punto de irse pero antes de eso cloud la tomo del brazo y la besa en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos luego" Cloud le sonríe y se despide de ella.

"S-Si" Lightning se despide con la cara roja como tomate.

EN EL CASTILLO…

"¿Ya tienes planeado algo para la fiesta de cumple años?" Ignis le pregunta en susurro.

"Ya esta todo planeado, lo primero que vamos a hacer es…" Lightning les enseña una gran hoja

Donde tiene su plan pasó por paso pero se detuvo al ver que su primo entraba en la sala.

"Hola, chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Nada" Dicen con fingida inocencia.

"Creo que mejor voy a mi cuarto" Lightning dice antes de correr hasta su cuarto.

"Mog, despierta, necesito tu ayuda" Lightning dice al ver a mog dormido en su cama.

"¿Qué ocurre?, kupo" Dice el pequeño moogle somnoliento.

"¿Pasa algo lightning?" A parece hope de la nada.

"Necesito una ayuda con la fiesta de cumple años de mi primo"

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Prompto le pregunta a el, lightning los chicos mientras se dirigen al cuarto de noctis.

"Necesito que mantengas alejado a noctis del castillo hasta que te de la señal"

"¿Y, Como hago eso?"

"No lo se, llévalo a alguna parte"

"De acuerdo"

"Ignis y gladiolus ustedes dos van a decorar el salón de fiestas y mog y yo aremos la comida"

"De acuerdo" Todos asienten con la cabeza antes de meterse en el cuarto de noctis.

De la nada lightning saca un altavoz y se acerca con cautela a noctis.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, noctis!" Le dice por el altavoz.

Noctis se sobre salta y cae al suelo.

"¡Que demonios están haciendo!"

"Solo te felicitamos" Gladiolus le sonríe.

"Se los agradezco, ¿pero era necesario el altavoz?"

"¡Si, Pero ya levántate del suelo hoy es va hacer un día muy agitado!" Lightning le dijo con emoción.

Cuando prompto saco a noctis del castillo, lightning, ignis y gladiolus empezaron a decorar el salón de fiestas.

"¿Qué creen que estén ellos?" Ignis dice curioso.

EN OTROS LADOS…

"¿Seguro que esto es necesario?" Pregunto noctis un poco nervioso.

"Por supuesto" Prompto le sonríe.

Al parecer prompto los habían inscrito para ir en helicóptero y aventarse en paracaidismo, pero noctis sentía que le ocultaban algo.

"Muy bien, North, ya es nuestro turno" Prompto le da un pequeño empujón en el hombro pero esto provoco que cayera del helicóptero (Con el paracaídas puesto).

"Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca" Dijo antes de aventarse del helicóptero.

VOLVIENDO AL CASTILLO…

Lightning empezaba a cocinar el gran pastel para la fiesta de cumpleaños con ignis y mog.

"Lightning, ¿Podrías pasarme la harina?" Ignis le dice sonriendo.

"Claro"

El día de hoy lightning descubrió algo muy interesante de ignis, no solo es el asesor de la familia real si no también y inminente cocinero, pero juro que nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Ignis estaba a punto de usar la harina pero de repente el saco empieza a moverse.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ignis empieza a hurgar en la harina hasta encontrar a mog metido a mog en ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí pequeñín?" Lightning lo saca del saco.

"No se metan en la harina, jamás, kupo" Dice algo perturbado.

"Que moogle mas raro" Ignis dijo al ver el moogle cubierto de pies a cabeza de harina.

"Lo se" Le dice con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de hornear el pastel empezaron por poner el betún de chocolate.

"¡Yo quiero lamer la cuchara!" Lightning le arrebata la cuchara a ignis pero el se la vuelve a rebatar.

"No, no va a ver cuchara lamidas en mi cocina, Ya mejor ve a cambiarte la fiesta iniciara pronto"

"Bien" Dice con pucheros en la cara.

Caminando por el corredor hacia su cuarto, lightning se topo con hope, que casi parecía estar esperándola.

"Hola, lightning" Dice con una sonrisa.

"Hope, que alegría de verte"

"¿Ya esta preparada la fiesta de tu primo?"

"Si, ya solo falta que prompto lo traiga de vuelta al castillo"

"Que bien, y apropósito, ¿Dónde están?"

"La verdad, no lo se"

DEVUELTA CON NOCTIS Y PROMPTO…

"Estamos perdidos" Dice noctis muy frustrado.

"Ya no seas tan pesimista por…" Prompto se detuvo al estar a punto de caer por un barranco pero agarro el cuello de la camisa de noctis pero fue inútil ya que ambos cayeron al río.

"Este es mi peor cumple años" Noctis dice obviamente enojado.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?", ¡no te escucho por la cascada!"

"¿Qué cascada?"

"Esa de ahí" Prompto señala la enorme cascada a la que el río los arrastraba.

"¡Ahí no!" Gritaron los dos antes de caer por la cascada.

OTRA VEZ EN EL CASTILLO…

Hope esperaba a lightning afuera de su cuarto.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo Lightning al abrir la puerta de su cuarto revelándose con un hermoso vestido blanco con una cinta dorada en la cintura, con zapatos bajos y joyería plateada.

"T-Te vez hermosa" Dice ¿apenado?

"Gracias"

Cuando todos los preparativos estuvieron listos y con los chicos bien vestidos, esperaron a noctis y a prompto en la entrada del castillo.

"¿Dónde están esos dos?" Ignis dio un pequeño gruñido al ver su reloj, solo faltaban 30 minutos para la fiesta y ellos seguían sin aparecer.

En ese momento se escucha unos golpes en la enorme puerta, pero al abrirla estaban prompto, noctis y… ¿un policía?"

"¿Estos son suyos?" Dice el policía al referirse a los dos.

"Si, son mis amigos"

"Bien, por esta vez los dejare ir, pero sigo sin entender como se metieron en el gallinero"

Los desposo y se alejo el policía del castillo.

"¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo el día?" Gladiolus les dice al verlos cubiertos de plumas de gallinas.

"Larga historia" Prompto le sonríe.

"No importa ya mejor vallan a cambiarse, la fiesta iniciara pronto" Lightning llega al cuarto.

"¿Fiesta?, ¿Qué fiesta?" Noctis pregunta desconcertado.

"Todos nosotros te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa" Prompto le explica.

"¿En serio?" Dice con una sonrisita.

"Por supuesto" Su pequeña prima le sonríe.

"Gracias"

INICIO DE LA PACHANGA, DIGO FIESTA…

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón de fiestas, todos los invitados era príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas amigos del reino.

"Gracias, lightning" Noctis abraza a su prima.

"Eres el mejor primo que ahí, te lo mereces" Ella le sonríe.

Una multitud de persona rodearon a noctis con charlas amigables impidiéndole a lightning hablar con su prima.

"Mejor camino un rato" Dijo al pasar por la pista de baile, sin nadie con quien bailar, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, choco con alguien.

"Disculpe" Lightning se quedo congelada al ver quien era.

"C-Cloud, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Lightning, Qué alegría verte, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

"Claro, Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi papa, el rey de midgar, me pidió que viniera" El le sonríe.

"¿Eres príncipes?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Por que yo quería tener amigos de verdad, que me quisieran como soy, no por lo que tengo" Dice un poco desanimado.

"Ya entiendo, pero mejor vayamos a bailar"

"Claro" Dice de repente se anima.

Cloud y lightning empezaron a bailar el Balbs, era casi como una escena de un cuento de hadas.

"Muy bien todos es hora de que los amigos de nuestro querido príncipe noctis digan algo" El presentador dijo con una sonrisa.

Cada uno de ellos empezaron hablar sobre el, de lo maravilloso que era, amable, divertido, de lo buen hijo, primo y amigo que era el, noctis casi llora de alegría, sentía como si su corazón se hacia gordito y se asía suavecito así como mog.

"Gracias, lightning…por todo" Dice con una lagrima de alegría saliendo de sus ojos.

XOX

Scarlett: Es pero que te allá gustado el capitulo (:3)

Ivy y scarlett: Esperamos que hoy se un día maravilloso y que tengas mejor suerte que noctis ;)


	9. El efecto anima

Scarlett: Hola amigos, Aquí traigo lo esperado.

Ivy: ¡El noveno capitulo de MI QUERIDA PRIMA!

Scarlett: El final se acerca (T.T), pero quitemos lo triste y pasemos al capitulo ;)

XOX

"Lightning, deberíamos empezar a entrenar, kupo" Mog dijo al verla leyendo.

"¿Entrenar para que?" Dice dejando su lectura.

"Necesitas aprender lo básico para cualquier pelea, kupo"

"Entiendo, ¿pero donde voy a entrenar?"

"Ya veras, kupo" el cristal del reloj de mog empezó a brillar a la vez que se abría un portal.

"Lightning, bienvenida a Gran paals, kupo" Le dice al llegar al lugar.

"¿Gran paals?"

"Si, un páramo donde habitan criaturas muy poderosas que patrullan sus campos, kupo" Dice muy calmado.

Lightning se queda aturdida por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

"¡Estas loco!, ¡Me van a comer algunos de estos monstruos!" Lightning dice totalmente alterada.

"Tranquilízate, hoy te voy a enseñar a invocar tu eidolon, Kupo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es juntar tus manos, Canalizar tus energías y tu magia y aparecerá tu cristal, kupo"

"Lo intentare" Lightning junta sus manos, cierra los ojos antes de que una luz rosa se formara en sus manos donde su cristal apareció.

"¡Lo logre, mog!" Dice muy emocionada.

"Sabia que lo lograrías, kupo" Mog la felicita.

Pero las celebraciones se pararon cuando un enorme rey begimo los detecto como intrusos en su territorio.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?" Lightning grita histérica.

"¡Es un rey begimo, es uno de los monstruos mas grandes de paals!, kupo"

"¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo derrote?"

"Usa a odin el te ayudara, kupo" Dice mog antes de convertirse en espada.

El rey begimo levanto su gran pata y usando sus garras le causo una arañada en la pierna izquierda, lightning cayo al suelo con la pierna sangrando, mog volvió a su forma normal y bolo a su lado.

"¡Lightning, estas bien, kupo!"Dijo al verla herida.

"Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño" Lightning tuerce una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

El begimo volvió a atacar pero esta vez lightning logro esquivar el golpe.

"Tengo, una idea, mog conviértete otra vez en espada"

"De acuerdo, kupo" Mog al instante volvió a ser una espada, lightning tomo el cristal, y con un movimiento parecido a sacar la pelota en voleibol, lightning atravesó el cristal con su espada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo ella al ver como se formaba un círculo mágico a sus pies de color rosa rojizo con unas extrañas marcas como si fueran para hacer un hechizo.

"¡Lightning, sal de ahí, kupo!" Mog le advirtió.

Lightning reacciono y salio del círculo mágico de donde emergió una enorme criatura de al menos más de 8 metros era casi igual que en sus sueños, solo que era más grande y era menos humano.

"Esto aquí para servirle, mi dueña" Odin dijo con voz serena.

"Odin, necesitamos tu ayuda"

Odin obedeció y saco su gran espada, Era como dos espada unidas en una, El begimo no parecía retroceder al verlo mas sin embargo el begimo corrió hacia odin y uso sus garras pero odin uso su escudo y bloqueo el ataque, odin elevo su mano y el cielo se volvió gris, del cielo caen relámpagos y el begimo parece débil.

"Lightning, para ganar la batalla debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y luchar como uno solo" Odin dirige su mirada a lightning.

En ese mismo instante odin salta en el aire y su cuerpo se transforma hasta tener forma de un caballo, Su espada callo enfrente de mi.

"¡Lightning, Es ahora o nunca, Termina con el begimo, kupo!" Mog le dijo al volver a su forma normal.

"De acuerdo" Lightning dijo decidida.

Toma la espada de odin, se monta sobre el.

Lightning y odin optaron por la defensiva, El begimo con una furia enorme, se abalanzo sobre ellos, Lightning por el contrario no sintió miedo, uso la habilidad de trueno lo cual parece haberlo aturdido.

Lightning aprovecho esto y cabalgo hasta el begimo y lo ataco con las espadas.

Al poco tiempo el rey begimo callo sin vida al suelo.

"Lo hemos logrado, mi ama, Hemos ganado la batalla" Dijo odin antes de desparecer.

"¡Light, lo lograste!" Mog la felicita con un abrazo.

"Gracias, mog" Le devuelve el abrazo.

"Creo que por ahora es suficiente, vayamos a casa" Mog vuelve a transportarlos al castillo.

Noctis y los chicos por casualidad iban caminando por ahí y al ver a lightning con la pierna llena de sangre, Noctis por poco sufre un ataque al corazón.

"¡¿Lightning?, ¡¿Estas bien?" Noctis corrió hacia ella.

"No es nada, Primo, Estoy bien, De verdad" Le sonríe tímidamente.

"¡¿Como que no es nada?" Le dijo enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Noctis y los chicos llevaron a lightning al medico del castillo, La herida no era profunda pero había que desinfectarla herida para evitar infecciones no deseadas.

"Ya esta todo listo, solo no hagas mucho esfuerzo" El doctor le dice a lightning con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo" Lightning le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Bien, Doctor, ¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas con mi prima?" Noctis le dice con una extraña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" El doctor sale y cierra la puerta detrás de el.

"Y, dime, lightning," Empieza con voz calmada"¡¿Cómo rayos te hiciste esa herida?" Le dice con paranoia.

"Pues…" Lightning tuvo que buscar una excusa creíble, No quería decirle a su primo la verdad, No todavía.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDES…

"Hope, Nunca me dijiste como moriste" Lightning le pregunta.

"Bueno, es que no recuerdo mucho"

"Y, ¿Qué puedes recordar, kupo?" Pregunta el pequeño Moogle.

"Pues recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta y se había escuchado un ruido muy fuerte y después todo

estaba repleto de llamas, la puerta estaba cerrada y no logramos salir" Dijo confundido.

"Que horrible, kupo" Dijo con tristeza.

"Espero no haberte echo sentir mal" Lightning le dice con ternura.

"No te preocupes, Siendo un fantasma no se siente mucho, pero gracias" Hope le sonríe.

"Pero ahí algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿No deberías estar descansando en paz?, kupo"

"Si pero por alguna razón los fantasmas y yo no hemos podido irnos"

"¿Por qué crees que sea?" Lightning dice confundida.

"No estoy seguro, Pero siento una cosa que no nos deja ir" Dice doblemente confundido.

"¿Tu que crees que sea?" Lightning le dice curiosa a mog.

"No estoy seguro, kupo" Mog le dice rascándose la cabecita.

"Espero que pronto puedas tener tu descanso eterno, hope" Lightning lo mira a los ojos (Creo).

"Gracias, pero debo irme" Dice algo serio.

"Que raro es ese fantasma, ¿No crees?, kupo"

"No importa ya es hora de cenar, Vamos" Lightning carga a mog en sus brazos.

HORAS MAS TARDE…

Lightning dormía tranquilamente con mog hasta que de repente, Como si viniera del mismo abismo el horrible alarido de alguna cosa se escucho.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?, kupo" Pregunto mog mientras cobardemente se escondía debajo de las sabanas.

"No lo se, vayamos a investigar" Le dice tomando una linterna.

"Yo creo que mejor te espero aquí, kupo" Mog le dice asomándose por las sabanas.

"No seas gallina, mog" Le dice con una sonrisa a la vez que lo carga como a un bebe.

"¡Lightning, tus ojos son de otro color, kupo!" Mog le dice al ver sus ojos.

"¿Cómo que de otro color?" Le dice un poco nerviosa.

"Mira, kupo" Mog saca de la nada un espejo.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?"

"Creo que has desarrollado el modo anima, kupo"

"¿El modo anima?" Pregunta confundida.

"Es un gran don muy difícil de conseguir, te permite ver a monstruo espirituales, kupo"

Lightning no apartaba la vista de su reflejo, al parecer sus ojos eran de hermoso color rubí brillante.

"Esto va ha ser genial" Lightning sonríe emocionada.

Lightning y mog caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo (Es de noche), Al parecer nadie más se había percatado del ruido, algo andaba mal, todo parecía diferente, de una manera macabra (Al estilo Alice madness returns).

"¿Qué paso aquí?" Lightning dijo un poco temerosa.

"N-No lo se, kupo"

Siguieron caminando hasta volver a escuchar el horrible alarido.

"Creo que viene de ahí" Dice lightning en dirección hacia el trono de su tío.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, Pero esta era negra y con grietas de color rojas, Lightning tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para abrirla.

Tanto mog como lightning se sorprendieron al ver lo que había en donde se supone que estaba el trono de su tío.

"Lightning, Creo que ese un Udug, kupo"

"¿Qué esa cosa?"

Mog saca un libro, otra vez de la nada.

"Según esto el udug es una criatura que se alimenta de la desdicha de los seres fantasmales al no darles su descanso eterno, kupo" Dice al terminar de leer.

"Esta cosa es la que no deja descansar a hope y a los demás fantasmas" Dice enojada.

"Eso parece, kupo" Dice mog enojado también.

"Entonces ahí que acabar con el" Lightning dice con valentía.

Mog se transforma en la espada y lightning toma posición defensiva, el udug al notar esto se levanta del trono y se acerca lentamente a ella.

"¿En serio crees que me puedes derrotar, chichilla?" El monstruo se burla de ella.

"Con que tu si hablas" Lightning lo mira con odio.

"Por supuesto, no soy como los demás monstruos corrientes"

"Claro, Pero quiero que te largues del castillo"

"¿Por qué?, este es mi reino" Le dice con otra risa.

"¿Tu reino?"

"Si, chiquilla tonta, estas en regnum umbras, Te traje hasta aquí solo para quitarte de mi camino, le has estado quitando la tristeza a mis fantasmas y eso no me gusta"

"Lightning debemos eliminarlo cuanto antes o si no nos comerá a los dos, kupo"

"¡Basta de tanta charla, tengo hambre!" El udug se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Lightning dio una pirueta a la derecha esquivando al udug, lightning aprovecho esto y uso la habilidad de piro (fuego) y el udug parece a dolorido.

"¡Maldita!" Grito con rabia.

El pecho del udug parece abrirse y empieza a arrojarle lo que parece ser acido.

"¡Light, cuidado!" Mog le advierte.

Lightning reacciona enseguida y contraataca con hechizos de agua y viento.

El udug furioso empieza a golpear el suelo lo cual provoca que lightning se tambalee.

"Esto tiene que terminar" Lightning maldice en voz baja.

El udug estaba a punto de atacarla pero lightning fue más rápida y uso un hechizo de hielo, el udug quedo cristalizado y con su espada rompió el hielo.

"Que bien que todo acabo" Dijo lightning con orgullo.

"Siempre supe, que ganarías, kupo" Mog la felicita con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias, mog"

"De nada, ¡pero eso le enseñara que nadie se mete con lightning farron, kupo!"

"Mog, ¿En serio crees que algún monstruo le tendría miedo a una niña que usa una pijama de hello kity?" Le dice con ironía.

"Yo solo decía"

Poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, pero de repente una luz blanca atravesó la mitad de la habitación hasta el cielo, Hope y los demás fantasmas aparecieron.

"¿Hope?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Lightning pregunta confundida.

"Nos has liberado, Lightning, al fin somos libres, todo gracias a los dos" Dice con una sonrisa.

"Si, creo que lo hicimos los dos"

Todos los fantasmas fueron absorbidos por la luz blanca dándoles lo que siempre anhelaron, su libertad, una vez que todos los espíritus fueron adsorbidos, la luz desapareció.

"Vaya, Lightning ya eres toda una heroína, Kupo"

"Supongo que si, pero creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir es muy tarde" Dijo ella bostezando.

"Tienes razón" Dijo mog poniéndose su gorrita para dormir.

Los dos salieron de la sala del rey hacia su habitación otra vez.

XOX

Scarlett: Bien aquí termina el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, y un par de aclaraciones antes de terminar:

1: Los nombres de los monstruos son de final fantasy XIII

2: Animas significa fantasma en latín y regnum umbras es reino de sombras.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ;)


	10. Las ruinas

Scarlett: Hola, perdón la tardanza pero estoy en exámenes y necesito tiempo, pero bueno pasemos al fic.

XOX

"¿Todavía no llegamos?" Dijo lightning muy emocionada.

"Light, por milésima de vez, no" Dijo noctis un poco irritado.

Noctis decidió que sería buena idea salir a acampar, pero nunca se imagino que sería tan fastidiosa.

"¡Al fin llegamos, kupo!" Dijo el pequeño moogle emocionado.

Ignis aparco el auto cerca de unos árboles y todos se empezaron a bajar.

"Que hermoso lugar" Dijo Ignis al observar los alrededores.

Todo era tan tranquilo, Los arboles verdes, el aire fresco y limpio, las plantas y las flores, todo era tan hermoso.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar a poner el campamento" Dijo gladiolus mientras sacaba las cosas del auto.

Ignis y prompto empezaron a armar las casas de campaña, noctis buscaba agua y gladiolus, lightning y mog buscaban leños para la fogata.

"¿Crees que con estos sea suficiente?" Dijo lightning al ver todos los leños que tenían.

"Creo que si"

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que de repente lightning escucho una voz que surgía de entre unos arbustos.

Gladiolus no se percato de que lightning y mog se separaron de él y siguió caminando.

Lightning por el contrario siguió caminando hasta llegar a algo similar a unas ruinas, Había cinco pilares de piedras, Todos acomodados alrededor de una piedra grande.

"¿Qué es esa cosa, kupo?" Dijo mog al ver el lugar.

Los pilares tenían un color esmeralda y parecía de tal vez unos miles de años.

"Lightning, no te he dicho que no te separes de nosotros…" Gladiolus llego y empezó a decirle algo hasta que vio las ruinas.

"No lo sabemos" Lightning responde.

"Lo acabamos de encontrar, kupo"

Gladiolus empieza a examinar las ruinas hasta que de repente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Creo que será mejor irnos" Los tres salieron de ahí.

De regreso al campamento lightning y mog no podían dejar de sentirse atraídos por las ruinas, era como si una extraña presencia los llamara.

"Lightning, ¿Qué tienes?, te veo muy distraída" Dijo prompto al verla con esa cara.

"No es nada"

Lightning acompaño a prompto a pescar la cena de esta noche, pero pescar es realmente aburrido.

"¡Mira prompto se está moviendo mi red!" Dijo lightning al ver como se movía.

"Genial ahora sostenla…" Pero antes de que prompto terminara la oración, algo jalo a lightning al lago.

"¡Light!" Prompto salta al lago mientras mog los espera afuera (Los moogles no pueden volar si sus alitas están mojadas)

"Espero que estén bien, kupo" Dijo preocupadito. (e.e)

El agua empezaba a moverse y en ese instante prompto saca a lightning del agua.

"¡¿Qué fue eso!" Dijo light asustada.

"No lo sé, ¡Pero se metió con la niña equivocada!" Dijo el antes de regresar al agua.

De repente prompto saca a un enorme pez de al menos unos 2 metros de largo.

"¡Nadie se mete con el prompto!" Dijo con mucho orgullo y victoria.

"¡Así se hace pro!" Dijo ella al chocar sus manos con las de prompto.

"¡Prepárense por que hoy cenamos como reyes!"

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE...

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata charlando y riendo muy agradablemente.

"¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?" Sugirió prompto con una sonrisa.

"Sí, será divertido" Dijo lightning sonriendo.

"¿Segura?, No te daría miedo" Noctis le dijo en tono burlón.

"¡Claro que no!" Le dijo ella con haciendo pucheros.

"Ya lo veremos" Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Bien, ¿Quién va primero?" Dijo gladiolus tranquilo.

"Yo lo haré" Dijo ignis aclarándose la garganta, "Todo empieza en torno a un niño de 10años que se aventuro dentro del bosque donde se camino por un puente que no estaba terminado, había una leyenda que decía que vivía un trol que te comería y usaría tus huesos para construir su puente, ese niño no creía en la leyenda y paso por ese puente y se encontró con el trol, al dia siguiente se dio la noticia de que el puente se había terminado" Dijo ignis de manera muy tranquilo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño.

"Bien, ¿Quién sigue?" Dijo noctis medio raro.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

Después de varias historias de "Terror" (Y extrañas), Todos entraron a sus casas de campaña (Noctis con su prima, y los chicos en una juntos).

En su sueño, lightning se encontraba en esas ruinas que encontró en el bosque pero esta vez se escuchaban voces que provenían de ahí, Susurrando a sus oídos.

Por alguna razón sentía vértigo en mi estomago y escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Eres valiente?" Una misteriosa voz dijo.

"Debes mostrarlo" Otra voz dijo.

Lightning por alguna razón tenía la espada de su primo, estaba enfrente del pilar del centro, Levanta la espada y la encaja en el pilar y los cinco pilares a su alrededor se iluminaron con extraño símbolos en ellos.

Pero antes de nada, el sueño termino.

"Creo que debo volver" Dijo lightning en voz baja.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su primo he intento despertar a mog.

"Mog, despierta" Le dijo en voz baja.

"Lighty, ¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo somnoliento.

"Ven conmigo"

"¿A dónde?"

"Luego te dijo tu solo sígueme" Lo carga en sus brazos.

Light aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo la espada de su primo y salió de la tienda.

Caminaron por el bosque, solo que ahora lucia un poco lúgubre por lo oscuro y única luz que había era la de la luna llena.

"Lighty, no pensaras en ir a esa ruinas, ¿Verdad?" Dijo mog algo preocupadito (e.e)

"Por supuesto"

EN EL CAMPAMENTO…

Noctis se sorprendió al no sentir el cuerpo de su prima y de inmediato se despertó.

"¿Lightning?"

Salió de la tienda de acampar y fue donde sus amigos.

"Chicos, levántense"

Los chicos (Perezosos mejor dicho) se levantaron de mala gana.

"¿Qué ocurre, Noct?" Dijo prompto bostezando.

"Mi prima no está"

"¿Dónde crees que este?" Dijo ignis poniéndose sus lentes.

Gladiolus parpadeo confundido y entonces recordó algo.

"Creo que se donde esta, síganme"

"¿De qué hablas?" Noctis lo miro confundido.

"Cuando estábamos buscando leña encontró unas ruinas"

"¿Entonces que esperamos?, ¡Vamos!" Dijo noctis al seguir a gladiolus pero la voz de ignis lo detuvo.

"Noctis, ¿Dónde está tu espada?" Dijo ignis al notar la ausencia de la espada.

"No lo sé, Cuando me desperté ya no estaba"

Los cuatro se encaminaron a donde estaban las ruinas y posiblemente donde lightning podría estar.

DEVUELTA CON LIGHTNING Y MOG…

Lightning encajo la espada como en el sueño y los pilares empezaron a brillar con un color azul cobalto.

"Lighty, ¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a averiguarlo"

Se acerco a la espada y ella toco la espada la cual se encajo más y dio una vuelta, lo cual provoco que un aro del suelo se levantara y se pusiera enfrente de ella y una pequeña luz se emergía del aro.

"Lightning esto me da un mal presentimiento" Dijo mog un poco nervioso.

Voces se escucharon de la luz del aro.

DEVUELTA CON NOCTIS…

Noctis y los chicos llegaron por fin a las ruinas donde vieron a lightning con la espada de noctis.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Pensó noctis al ver todo lo que provoco su espada.

"¡Lightning!"

Lightning enseguida volteo a ver a su primo.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa las voces empezaron a discutir.

"¡No toques la espada!" Una voz femenina le advirtió.

"¡Saca la espada!" Una voz masculina le ordeno.

"¡¿Qué?, ¡No!" La voz sonaba histérica.

"¡Explotara si no saca la espada!" La voz masculina dice con desesperación.

"¡No!" Dijo lightning al ver el peligro de la situación.

Ella saco la espada y una gran luz exploto enfrente de lightning y mog los cuales desaparecieron al desaparecer la luz.

"¿Lightning?", ¡Lightning!" Dijo noctis con nervios y angustia en su voz.

XOX

Scarlett: ¿Adonde habrán ido?, ¿De quién era esas voces?, ¿Cuál de mis primos descompuso mi nintendo 64 con leche?

¡Descubran esto y más en el próximo capítulo!


	11. El pueblo silencioso

Scarlett: ¡Hola!, Amigos aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de MI QUERIDA PRIMA, Si créanme que me duele casi terminar un fic pero bueno en el epilogo revelare un gran secreto.

XOX

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Dijo lightning con una mueca de dolor.

Lightning se percato al instante de que ya no estaban en el bosque, al menos no en el que ellos estaban.

"¿Dónde estamos, kupo?" Dijo mog nerviosito. (e.e)

Lightning miro a sus alrededores y noto que el bosque era normal pero el cielo era como gris oscuro y había algo de niebla densa, parecía que del cielo caía ceniza negra.

"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" Dijo lightning un poco nerviosa.

Mog saco su libro y empezó a pasar las páginas en busca de una respuesta.

"Al parecer estamos en Regnum Novum, Es una dimensión que está entre el país de los muerto y el nuestro, kupo"

Lightning y mog empezaron a caminar por el extraño bosque lúgubre pro unos minutos hasta que escucharon unos gruñidos.

Lightning y mog encontraron a tres extrañas criaturas atacando a un joven de no más de 16 años, Las criatura tenían una extraña apariencia, Parecía que sus brazos estaban diseñados para volar, eran de color morado oscuro casi negro, en su espalda tenían marcas rojas, Unas garras afiladas y eran parecidos a los cie'th.

"Mog, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que son esas cosas?" Lightning le susurra.

"Son los etemmu, Son criaturas creadas por la oscuridad de caos, son otro tipo de cie'th que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo volando, Kupo"

"Tenemos que ayudarlo" Dijo lightning decidida.

Lightning salió de su escondite atrayendo la atención de los etemmu.

"Mog, Es hora de pelear"

"¡Qué bien, kupo!" Dijo mog emocionado mientras se transformaba en la espada de lightning.

Los tres etemmu se empezaron a elevarse y a rodearla como si fueran buitres.

"¡Oye, niña!" El misterioso chico se le acerco.

El misterioso chico era castaño de aproximadamente de la edad y estatura de prompto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Lightning pregunto curioso.

"Soy Noel Kreis" Noel se presento con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy lightning Farron"

Hubieran seguido hablando pero uno de los tres etemmu se fue empicada hacia ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" Noel y lightning esquivaron el ataque de uno de los etemmu.

"Creo que deberíamos encargarnos de ellos" Dijo Noel con

Una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto"

Lightning y Noel tomaron posición de ataque, Los tres etemmu atacaron empicada al mismo tiempo.

Noel aprovecho esto y con una de sus espadas corto media ala a uno de los etemmu.

El etemmu que los ataco cayó al suelo pero volvió a pararse, El etemmu que los ataco ya no podía volar pero eso no le impidió el seguir combatiendo.

El pecho del etemmu se empezó a abrir y lanzo una extraña sustancia de color rojo.

"¡Aléjate de eso!" Noel y lightning se alejaron del extraño líquido el cual provoco que el pasto se empezara a quemar.

"Noel, ¿Qué fue eso?"

"La sangre de esas cosas es muy caliente, Ten cuidado"

El etemmu empezó a acercarse aunque caminaba un poco raro (Ellos están diseñados para volar y como casi no caminan no saben caminar bien), Lightning corrió hacia él y lo atravesó a la mitad, pero el etemmu volvió a regenerarse.

"¡Pero qué demonios!, ¿Por qué no murió?" Dijo noel muy confundido.

"Creo que… ¡ya lo tengo!" Dijo lightning sonriendo.

Mog volvió a su forma normal, Las manos de lightning empezaron a brillar, Junto sus manos y creó una esfera de luz la cual lanzo a él etemmu.

El etemmu dio un grito desgarrador antes de desaparecer, Esto provoco que los otros etemmu escaparan de ahí.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Dijo noel muy sorprendido.

"Fue una esfera de luz"

"Creo que al usar el poder de la luz contra los monstruos que fueron creados con la oscuridad de caos serán más fáciles de derrotar con tu poder de los, Kupo"

"Vaya, Si que eres muy poderosa" Noel le guiña un ojo.

"Gracias" Dice sonrojada.

"No son de por aquí, ¿Cierto?"

"No, Nosotros somos de Nifleim"

"¿Sabes si hay algún portal por aquí?, Kupo"

"Hay un rumor que dice que el lago del que esta a las afueras del pueblo es parecido a un portal" Noel les explica brevemente.

"Creo que eso nos servirá" Dijo lightning decidida.

Noel, lightning y mog caminaron empezaron a caminar hasta el pueblo.

"Noel, ¿Estás bien?" Dijo lightning al ver las heridas de su brazo izquierdo.

"No te preocupes, Eh tenido peores"

"No me imagino lo que haces todo el dia, Kupo" Dijo el pequeño moogle sentado sobre la cabeza de lightning.

"Oye, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo noel tomando a mog en sus brazos.

"Es mog, mi pequeño moguri gordito" Dijo lightning con una sonrisa.

"¡No estoy gordito!, Así somos todos los moogles, kupo" Dijo mog con un tono enojadito. (e.e)

Siguieron caminando hasta que a lo lejos se podía distinguir un par de luces.

"Ahí está, ese es el pueblo del que te hablaba" Noel dijo señalando la entrada.

Lightning se percato de que había un letrero blanco algo sucio por la ceniza pero todavía se podía leer la inscripción y un dicho que decía:

Bienvenidos al pueblo silencioso

*A la muerte no hay que temerle ni buscarla, únicamente esperarla.

Noel, lightning y mog se adentraron en el pueblo, Las puertas y ventanas abiertas fueron cerradas casi al instante.

"Creo que no somos bienvenidos" Dijo noel al ver su situación.

"Pues ustedes son los que tienen las armas, kupo"

"No es nuestra que sepamos elegir nuestros complementos" Dijo lightning con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a salir de sus casas al ver que no había problemas con ellos, pero incluso así no se atrevían a acercárseles.

"¿Donde te habías metido noel?" Dijo un joven de la edad de noel.

"Cid, amigo mío, me alegro de verte otra vez" Dijo noel sonriendo.

"Oye, ¿Dime quien es esta hermosura?" Dijo cid al ver a lightning.

"Ella es lightning y su moogle mog, necesitamos ir al lago"

"Pues sería un placer ayudarlos" Dijo cid besando la mano de lightning.

"Si, que amable, pero necesitamos ir al lago lo más pronto posible, kupo" Dijo mog celosito. (e.e)

"De acuerdo, pequeñín" Dijo cid con una sonrisa.

"Mejor nos vamos ya" Dijo noel decidido.

Después de pasar ese extraño momento, el pequeño grupo siguió su camino hacia el misterioso lago, Lightning seguía con la duda, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta este lugar?, ¿De quienes era las voces?, El frio de la noche era horrible pero eso no les impedía avanzar.

"Lightning, ¿Crees que lo del lago sea cierto, kupo?" Dijo mog con intrigadito. (e.e)

"No lo sé, pero necesitamos llegar"

"Lightning, Ya llegamos" Dijo noel al ver el lago.

Lightning y mog observaron el lago, El lugar era muy hermoso y oscuro, La oscuridad hacia que el agua se viera más oscura, la luna se asomaba por el horizonte del lago.

Lightning y mog se adentraron en el agua del lago poco a poco antes de sumergirse, empezaron a nadar hasta que de repente algo los atrapa y los sumerge más y más hasta dejarlos inconsciente por la falta de aire.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

"Lightning, despierta" Una voz femenina dice su nombre.

"¿Qué?" Dijo un poco aturdida.

"¡Lightning, Despierta!" La voz insistió.

Lightning abrió lentamente, Percatándose de que ya no estaba noel ni cid y que tampoco estaba en el pueblo silencioso, si no que volvió a estar en ese campo de rosas donde conoció a odin.

"Lightning, durante tu ausencia, caos a hecho de la suyas" Dijo etro con tono de tristeza.

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo?"

"Aprovecho de que querías proteger a tu primo he izo que te tele transportadas hasta aquí"

"Necesito volver cuanto antes" Dijo lightning decidida.

"Yo te llevare hasta allá, pero, ¿Estas consciente de que esta es la pelea final?"

"Si y no fallare"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero recuerda que no estás sola, mog, odin, las fuerzas de la luz y yo también estamos de tu lado"

"Bien, gracias, No te preocupes yo no fallare"

"Confió en ti, ¡Y ahora ve, Guerrera de la luz!"

"Lo hare" Dijo lightning antes de ser trasportada de vuelta a su hogar y a la batalla final.


	12. La batalla final

Scarlett: Hola mis amigos espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho pero es el ultimo de MI QUIERIDA PRIMA y quería que tuviera más emoción de la que todos capítulos anteriores también les recomiendo escuchar la banda sonora mientras leen para que se mas realista.

Banda sonora del capítulo:

Lacuna coil – Enjoy the silence

Avenged sevenfold – Buried alive

XOX

Algo andaba mal, el cielo era igual que en el pueblo silencioso, gris, nublado y con niebla.

"Lightning, esto no me gusta nada, kupo" Dijo mog nervioso.

"Lo sé, esto no es normal"

Siguieron caminando, observando que no había ninguna alma a la vista, esto era un pueblo fantasma, hasta que de repente unos gritos se escucharon por todos lados en un espeluznante eco, pero no había nada ni nadie.

"Lightning, ¿De dónde vino eso, kupo?" Dijo mog asustado.

"No lo sé, aquí no hay nadie"

"Intenta usar el modo anima, kupo"

Lightning cerró los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos con ese hermoso tono rubí en sus ojos, miro por todos lados hasta que se topo con algo horrible… una horda de cie'th, udug y etemmu caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Lightning, corre, kupo!"

Lightning y mog corrieron lo más rápido posible, pero los etemmu empezaron a caer en picada muy cerca de ellos, lightning uso escudo para protegerse pero los etemmu seguían sin retroceder y los udug empezaban arrogar acido.

Al llegar a un puente los etemmu, udug y cie'th se detuvieron.

"¿Qué les ocurre?" Dijo lightning muy confundida.

"Creo que no pueden venir hasta aquí, kupo"

Pero de repente un extraño monstruo llego del cielo.

"¡Lightning, cuidado, kupo!" Dijo mog al ver que se acercaba el monstruo.

El desconocido levanto su garra a punto de matar a lightning pero una extraña bola rosada lo golpeo y él se paralizo.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Dijo lightning al ver lo que ocurrió.

"Mog, ¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"Solo lo paralice, pero no durada mucho, kupo"

"Mog, ¿Qué era esa cosa?"

Mog saca su libro y empieza a buscar en las hojas.

"Es un ulano mecánico, son muy rápidos y peligrosos, hay que tener mucho cuidado, es un enemigo difícil pero no imposible de derrotar, kupo"

El ulano mecánico logro zafarse del hechizo de mog, empezó a cargar su cañón, a punto a lightning pero ella se dio cuenta de esto pero ya era tarde para esquivarlo, el puente colapso al golpe del cañonazo.

Lightning cerró los ojos en espera del golpe fatal pero nunca llego, abrió los y vio que mog la sostenía de su blusa y se impulsaba con sus alitas apenas levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

"Lightning es hora de acabar con él, kupo" Dijo mog al ver el ulano mecánico acercándose.

"Por supuesto" Dijo lightning con una sonrisa.

Mog se transformo en espada, lightning observo que ulano mecánico volvió a cargar su cañón.

"Claro que no" Dijo lightning a la vez que congelaba el cañón del ulano mecánico con hielo.

"Lightning, no podremos atacar si esta en el aire, kupo"

"Entiendo" Lightning comenzó con el hechizo de piro arrogándole fuego, el ulano mecánico empezaba a debilitarse y perder altura.

Lightning tomo su espada para terminar al fin con el ulano mecánico.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

El ulano mecánico cayó al suelo sin vida, lightning casi perdió sus energías pero al fin acabo con él.

Lightning y mog siguieron caminando por la desolada ciudad todavía sin señales de alguna señal de vida o de algún humano.

Creyeron que al fin estaban solo pero aparecieron unas extrañas cosas circulares empezaron a seguirlos.

"Mog, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que son esas cosas?" Dijo lightning al ver que cada vez se acercaban más y más a ellos.

"Creo que se quienes son" Mog empieza a buscar en su libro, "Lo sabía, son los bom, estas criaturas son de fuego así que piro será inútil, no hay que hacerlos enojar o asustarlos o si no explotaran, kupo"

Lightning empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, cualquier cosa que hiciera para evitarlos haría explotar.

La situación empeoro cuando los bom los empezaron a rodearlos.

"¿Adonde creen que van?" Dijo unos de los bom con una voz gruesa.

"Caos no dijo que nos desasiéramos de ustedes" Dijo otro de los bom.

"Están acabados "Dijo otro bom riéndose.

Lightning por poco pierde la cabeza pero de repente una idea vino a su cabeza.

Los bom empezaron a brillar e inflarse.

"Creo que odin debe intervenir en esto" Dijo lightning con su rosa de cristal en la mano.

Odin salió a escena, pero no como caballero si no como un gran caballo blanco que parecía que también usaba una armadura y tenía los ojos violetas.

"Odin necesitamos que nos lleves" Dijo lightning con una sonrisa, odin asintió con la cabeza, lightning y mog montaron a odin el cual al ver que los bom estaban a punto de explotar salto sobre ellos.

Los bom no aguantaron más y explotaron, odin, mog y lightning lograron escapar de la explosión, ahora solo quedaba un destino…el castillo del demonio.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

Lightning y mog al fin habían llegado al castillo, no había cambiado nada por fuera pero, ¿por dentro?

"¿Listo, mog?" Dijo lightning con valor.

"Estoy listo solo si tu lo estas, kupo" Dijo mog tranquilo.

"Muy bien, entonces entremos" Dijo lightning tomando a mog en sus brazos.

Las puertas se abrieron solas, como si los esperaban, entraron al castillo pero nada era como lo recordaba, las puertas se cerraron al entrar casi al instante.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" Dijo lightning desesperada.

Esto parecía un manicomio, el olor de humedad y putrefacción eran fuertes, las paredes manchadas de sangre y suciedad, las cortinas estaban rasgadas, algunos de los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y la luz eran un poco escaza.

"Lightning, tenemos que continuar, kupo" Le dijo mog al ver la reacción de su rostro.

"De acuerdo" Dijo lightning decidida y desesperada.

Empezaron a caminar por los corredores del castillo con cuidado pero justo al doblar por una esquina se toparon con una persona.

"Esto es una locura" Dijo uno de los mayordomos con una extraña sonrisa.

"No puedes escapar de caos" Dijo una voz femenina como en susurro.

En ese instante una de las sirvientas cae del techo y aterriza en el suelo en pose defensiva.

"¡Estas condenado al igual que nosotros!" Dijo enfadada.

Esa sirvienta tenía una apariencia espeluznante, su piel era tan pálida que hasta sus venas podían verse, su traje estaba rasgado y sucio con manchas de sangre y no tenia zapatos y su cara ligeramente deformada y quemada.

"¡No por favor!" Dijo el mayordomo asustado, pero la sirvienta saco una guadaña de jardinería y lo atravesó con ella.

La sirvienta parecía nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer, pero luego al ver a lightning, cambio la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto en voz baja, pero de repente "¡Ah!"Grito como si la estuvieran atravesando con algo antes de saltar de nuevo al techo y desaparecer.

"Esto se pone cada vez más raro" Pensó lightning al ver lo ocurrido.

Sin más rodeos lightning siguió caminando por los extraños pasillos del castillo, observando los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un castillo, pero de repente, justo en unos de los pasillos estaba bloqueado por posiblemente una docena de sirvientes deformes, todas tenían algo como una arma, unas tenían cuchillos otras tenían tubos oxidados y algunas simplemente tenían vidrios rotos.

"Light, esas cosas no nos deben de ver, kupo" Dijo mog susurrándole en el oído.

Lightning retrocedió un poco pero al tropezarse con un jarrón, las sirvientas empezaron a seguirla, lightning corrió por los pasillos desolados siendo perseguida por las espeluznantes sirvientas.

"¡Lightning, ahí, escóndete, kupo!" Dijo mog señalando una de las habitaciones.

Lightning entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, las sirvientas empezaron a golpear la puerta en un intento desesperado de entrar.

Lightning desesperada por encontrar alguna salida hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una revolver algo gastado, lightning lo tomo lentamente, observándola con cuidado, esta era la oportunidad para salir y no la iba a desperdiciar, las sirvientas lograron derribar la puerta.

Las sirvientas cayeron una a una por los disparos del arma.

"Light, es hora, kupo" Dijo mog decidido.

"Lo sé, es hora de ir por caos"

Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta grande y oscura con manchas de sangre.

Lightning y mog abrieron la puerta lentamente, al entrar, lo primero que vio lightning fue a su primo sentado en su trono parecía que en su cuello estaba un dije en forma de calavera sostenida por una cadena negra, su cara estaba apoyada en su puño y sus ojos estaban cerraros, como si estuviera dormido.

"Entonces lograste pasar" Dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Lightning volvió a mirar a su primo el cual ya había despertado, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, su piel era igual de pálida que la de las sirvientas.

"Creí que algunos de mis amigos te abría matado antes pero veo que me equivoque" Dijo parándose de su trono.

"¿Así que me estabas examinando?"

"Exacto, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a mi nivel" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pero dime, ¿Por qué estas en el cuerpo de mi primo?" Dijo lightning frustrada.

"Me gusta su cuerpo, es perfecto para mi"

Caos empezó a acercarse a lightning lentamente, lightning por el contrario esperaba que el atacara primero.

Noctis s detuvo y alzo su mano en la cual apareció su espada somnus, lightning tomo pose defensiva al ver esto.

"Veamos si eres valiente" Dijo caos en tono desafiante.

"Así será" Dijo lightning en tono decidido.

Caos se abalanzo sobre ella pero lightning bloqueo el ataque con su espada, lightning devolvió el ataque pero caos lanzo una bola de fuego la cual derrumbo a lightning en el suelo.

"¡¿Light, estas bien, kupo?"Dijo mog preocupado.

"No me paso nada, estoy bien, mog"

Lightning rápidamente se incorporo a la batalla, caos intento atravesarla pero ella esquivo a tiempo y la espada queda atascada en el suelo.

"Esto me es familiar" Pensó lightning al sentir esta escena familiar.

"¡Lightning, quítale el collar!" Dijo una voz femenina y familiar en su cabeza.

Entonces lightning izo lo dicho, aprovecho que caos intentaba zafar la espada y le quito el collar.

Caos entonces se detuvo, cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose el mismo, gruñendo de dolor.

"L-lightning, gracias por liberarme" Dijo noctis antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando noctis hablo no era caos si no el, pero él se desmayo en el suelo.

"Mog, ¿tú crees que lo lastime?" Dijo lightning preocupada.

Mog apenas iba a contestar hasta que de repente una bruma negra salía de noctis hasta formarse un monstruo, el monstruo más temeroso y grande que lightning y mog han visto, caos.

"C-creo que se veía mejor en el cuerpo de noctis, kupo" Dijo mog asustado de verdad.

El monstruo parecía el mismo diablo, tenía unas alas largas y moradas, era como 4 metros de largo, de su boca de asomaban sus colmillos, su cuerpo era grande y fuerte.

"Ya te llego tu fin" Dijo caos furioso.

"¡Eso si que no, kupo!" Dijo mog mientras protegía a lightning.

"Bien, entonces tu vas primero, motita" Dijo caos en tono de burla.

Con su enorme mano tomo a mog y lo arroga por una ventana.

"¡Mog!"

"¡Voy a estar bien lightning!" Grito antes desaparecer de la vista.

"Te lo dije, no eres capaz de hacer nada, todos deben protegerte por que jamás harías nada sola" Caos empieza a desafiarla.

Lightning por el contrario siente un odio quemando en su interior, caos empieza a avivar el fuego en su interior.

"No es cierto" Dijo lightning con odio.

"No sigas mintiéndote a ti misma"

"¡No miento!, ¡les di su libertad a los fantasmas, escape del pueblo silencioso, derrote a tus monstruos, logre llegar hasta aquí, sola, yo siempre pude hacerlo sola!" Dijo lightning con valor.

"Si te crees tan valiente, entonces pelea conmigo"

Caos empieza a arrojar esferas de fuego las cuales lightning logra esquivar, light le devuelve el golpe con hielo, parece que esto afecto a caos, solo un poco.

Lightning esta vez junto hielo y agua y el resultado fue a caos retroceder.

"Lightning, debes romper el collar, así será más fácil la batalla" Dijo la voz de etro en su cabeza.

Lightning observo el collar antes de tirarlo al suelo con fuerza y romperse en pedazos.

"¡No!" Grito caos con dolor, empezaba a tambalearse, parecía que sus fuerza disminuían.

Lightning lo miro fijamente y observo que en su pecho había un dije igual al que rompió.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo al ver la espada de su primo la cual zafo del piso.

Lightning congelo el piso el cual hizo que caos resbalara.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que alguien como tu pueda vencerme?" Dijo caos débil.

"Porque creí en mi misma" Dijo lightning antes de clavar la espada en el dije.

Caos lanzo un grito de dolor, poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo cenizas.

"Lo he logrado" Dijo lightning con orgullo antes de caer desmayada en el suelo.

Ahora todo era negro.

XOX

Scarlett: bueno espero que les gustara tanto la historia como la música, solo queda el epilogo donde revelare una noticia grande hasta la próxima!


	13. EPILOGO

Scarlett: (Scarlett se para en un escenario con un público y con un gran reflector solo para ella) Amigos hoy tengo el honor de presentar el epilogo de "MI QUERIDA PRIMA" también revelare un gran secreto el cual es… ¡la revelación de la séquela de MI QUERIDA PRIMA!, muy pronto solo en

EPILOGO

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…

Lightning empacaba sus cosas con la ayuda de mog, pero de repente sintió una mirada que se clavaba en ella.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Dijo la voz de su queridísimo primo noctis.

"No, ya casi termino"

Hoy era un dia importante, el dia en que lightning farron seria coronada como reina de arcadia, noctis no podía creer que su prima ya tuviera 18 años, pareciera que fue solo ayer cuando su prima se mudo con él.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees?" Dijo lightning sentándose en la cama.

Noctis asiente con la cabeza.

"Este lugar no será el mismo sin ti" Dijo noctis en tono melancólico.

"Y yo los extrañare a todos" Dijo en el mismo tono.

"Bueno, nos esperan afuera, supongo que debemos ir"

"Claro" Noctis y lightning salieron hasta la salida donde los esperaba su padre, ignis, gladiolus, prompto y stella con un auto esperando para llevar a lightning.

"Supongo que esto es el adiós" Dijo prompto deprimido.

"Si, kupo" Dijo mog tristecito. (e.e)

"Esperamos verlos pronto por aquí" Dijo gladiolus abrazándola.

"Yo también" Dijo lightning devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Todos te vamos a extrañar" Dijo ignis con tono, aunque no lo crean, melancólico.

"Lightning, cariño, créeme que te voy a extraña mucho" Dijo su tío abrazándola.

"Yo también tío, eres como un padre para mi" Dijo lightning con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Stella, también te extrañare incluso cuando me usaste como muñequita" Dijo lightning con ironía.

"¡Yo también y lo siento por lo de la muñequita!" Dijo mientras la abrazaba y lloraba de manera exagerada.

"Y noctis, que puedo decir, eres como un hermano para mi, te vamos a extraña mucho" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza (y mog también).

"Yo también, todos te extrañaremos mucho"

Lightning y noctis se separaron y acompañaron hasta el auto.

"Adiós, noctis, a todos"

"Nos veremos luego, kupo"

Entonces el auto arranco hacia su nuevo destino

ESTO NO ES EL FIN

XOX

Scarlett: bien espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, nos veremos pronto en la secuela!, hasta la próxima! ;)


End file.
